In My Place
by Freeyourglee
Summary: Kurt loses his Dad, his auntie guides him in the direction of someone who might be able to help him, or change his life.
1. Chapter 1

**In My Place**

**So, I've been thinking of a new idea for a Klaine fic for quite a while now, I never know if what I'm writing has previously been written but I'm just working on my own idea's. Here are some things you should know: the story is named after the song by Coldplay, it will fit in at the end; Burt is single, Carole and Finn aren't anything to do with the Hummel family. That's basically it, please read on, I hope you enjoy it, I might be able to do more than one chapter tonight because I have been writing the plot and chapters for a while and I'm not in school at the minute. Here goes! :D**

* * *

This was the first time Rachel had seen Kurt asleep since Wednesday afternoon, she'd seen him trying to sleep but it was clear he was just crying or visiting the bathroom to throw up. Wednesday was Burt's funeral, Kurt had been a mess. It had gotten so bad that Kurt had cut his wrist once to take the pain away.

"Hey Kurt, come on, wake up, thought you said you needed to go to visit someone today?"

Kurt turned his head, the pillow beneath him was so comforting, it soothed his dizzy head which was hurting from lack of sleep. He felt his face still wet from his uncontrollable tears the night before. Kurt opened his eyes, which feared the light; he looked at Rachel in confusion.

"An Auntie or something, right?"

Kurt nodded as he understood what she was ranting on about.

Rachel got ready for another school day and Glee club, Kurt however wasn't going to school, anyone who came across him clearly saw that he was in no fit state to go back to school yet but he did get ready for a day of being trusted to drive for the first time since his dad died.

* * *

Kurt sat in his car with blood shot eyes and stared into the Lima Bean window searching for a familiar face. He felt tears creeping to his eyes again but he'd become that used to them, he let them fall. He sat for what seemed like a whole day but realistically, after five minutes, he felt the tears falling to his trembling hands. As he scrubbed at his hand, much more than what was needed; Kurt started to think back to when his life was normal-ish. He'd been doing this a lot lately.

"_**Kurt, smile for the camera!"**_

_**Kurt smiled as he pedalled his bike for the first time around the park. His Mum and his Aunt Clara taking pictures and videoing whilst his Dad was following him around in case he fell off. Kurt could see his Dad was panicking that the camera was a distraction but Kurt was proud of himself and he wanted to smile for the camera whilst he was riding. **_

_**Kurt felt his shoe lace start fumbling with the pedal, he reached down to-**_

_**He had fallen off, tears were forming in his eyes but he tried to stand back up, before he knew it, his Dad was right at the side of him cleaning the graze on his arm. **_

_**Kurt stopped the tears as he realised it wasn't actually that bad, he was more concerned at the fact his lace was now torn in half, he'd liked them laces, the colour was different, but a good different, like himself. Kurt knew he was different just by the way he acted, the things he liked which other boys didn't and the way his Mum told him he was extra special. Kurt loved them because they related to him and now they were torn apart.**_

His life was torn apart. All these memories always ended up with him remembering a bad thing about that day. A bad thing was also forming on his hand, the entire time, he'd been wiping the tear from his hand that was clearly gone, he'd scrubbed so hard, a red mark appeared. He jumped at a knock on his car window. Aunt Clara.

* * *

Clara warmed Kurt's as he wrapped his hands around his coffee cup. She extended her arms across the table and touched his cheek softly.

"Kurt, I know it's taken me a long time to come and see you, I've been sorting myself out, I know that's selfish of me but as soon as I saw you at the funeral, I needed to come and see you, I don't know if they have contacted you or not but social services have rang me too. That is NOT the reason I am here, I'd be here anyway for you, it just took me a few days to get sorted but here I am, how are you bearing up sweetie?"

Normally Kurt would say something along the lines of, "It's not selfish, you need your time and I've had mine, I understand, I just need somebody to be here for me or just somebody," but he didn't. He couldn't even look into his Aunts eyes; he stared away and then opened his mouth to respond.

"I'm okay." His expression didn't even change; he just pushed his cup aside. That's when Clara's expression changed.

"K-Kurt, your arm, baby, what happened?" She looked in horror as the bandage peaked through his long sleeved shirt.

"Nothing."

Clara searched her handbag for something, whatever that something was, it was something that caught Kurt's eye. He carefully watched her dig through her bag.

"Listen, Kurt, this card has all my newest contact details on, I only live thirty minutes from here now," Kurt took the card and inspected it, "If you flip it over, there are more details, details of a psychiatrist I know, I'm not saying you need it and I'm not saying you need to go, I'm only giving you somebody to talk to, he's good at that, I think he may be able to help you Kurt."

Kurt flipped the card over and starred at the contact details. Clara reached over and pointed to the name on the card.

"John Anderson, his name... you should go see him Kurt."

**So this was just the first chapter, things will start coming together and making more sense, also, the chapters will get longer, please read on and review maybe? **


	2. Chapter 2

**In My Place**

**Hi guys, please keep reviewing because I like to know what you think. Chapter 2 is longer because I purposely wanted to end chapter 1 were it ended :D Here goes...**

* * *

Kurt threw his box of belongings in to his car, he'd kept everything in his car until he was sure what to do and where to go, but he'd collected everything from Rachel's house and placed it in an empty box. Rachel gave him one last hug, which Kurt effortlessly returned, and off he went. He might not be sure of how things were going to end up but at least he didn't have to be in the way of the Berry family anymore. He was going to move in with his Aunt Clara and her husband, Ben.

**A week later:**

Kurt had actually been fine, his Auntie was loving and caring and they all sat down for family meals, but it was Ben he'd made a friend in. Ben lost his Dad when he was around the same age as Kurt so he tried to help him, all though his words of advice didn't really work sometimes, it was easy for Kurt to make a connection and know somebody was making an effort. Kurt wasn't fine mentally however.

"Hey Kurt, you've hardly ate anything recently, you okay?" His Auntie stared at his folk in hope he'd pick it up.

"Hm." Replies like this had been all anyone would get since Burt died.

"You know Kurt, Clara suggested John Anderson to you, I know at this time you hate people throwing things in your face about what you should and shouldn't do but I honestly think he could be good for you, why don't you go and see him, he might be good for talking, sometimes it's nice just to talk."

Kurt looked as though he was getting tired and bored of all the nagging but actually, he was listening, he considered every word.

Kurt sat in his car flipping the card over. He'd given John a call to tell him he could be dropping by and John was really encouraging him to go and see him. He stared up at the little building, which didn't look big enough to handle his life story, the little sign on the door with John's details on were clearly starting to fade, but then Kurt thought about other things. His Dad would want him to talk to somebody, his Dad would force him to go and just _talk_ but he wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want to do as long as he gave it a go. That's what Kurt did.

* * *

"Hi Kurt, we spoke on the phone?"

"Hm"

"Okay, just take a seat here and we'll begin."

It was awkward, Kurt had sat down across from John and regretted coming in but as John was explaining about talking in his own time, Kurt felt more comfortable.

"How about you start with what has pushed you to coming here today, Kurt"

"Because that would mean explaining my whole life."

"That's completely fine Kurt, you can explain whatever you want, I'm here to listen and see what I can do, just give it a try, I'm not gonna go and shout your story from the roof tops now am I?"

Kurt nodded and began.

"Well, My Mum died when I was nine, she had cancer and my parents tried to hide that from me for a while until it was too much. My life from there just changed, I started being more miserable but I realised that life goes on and my Dad was really good. Then school became an issue, I got bullied because I came across as different and now look at me, I'm a mess but the reason they were bullying is because I was gay, I always got little jokes and digs but obviously they were going to turn worse as I got older. Then now, back to recently, my Dad had a heart attack and he urm, h-he passed away."

"Kurt, It must have been and obviously, it still is awful, I know this isn't what you want to hear but we must get you through this, I know at the minute you might be in shock, you might be struggling to let go but I promise that me and you can work together and get your life back on track."

"It is what I want to hear, I'm just gonna find it hard to do it." Kurt felt tears building up but built a wall so they wouldn't come out.

"Of course you will! Everyone does, now, we need to talk more into your life at the minute, how have you been mentally and physically?"

"Well, I've not been sleeping, crying a lot, throwing up all the time and I'm not eating, I find it hard to keep it down."

"And what about self harming?"

"No."

Kurt had lied on purpose, he didn't want attention from it but when he had bad thoughts sometimes and wanted to go and kill himself, he thought about his life, how people did actually care so cutting his wrist was the only thing which could stop thoughts of taking his own life and getting rid of his pain at the same time.

"Okay Kurt, last thing for today, what about your family, who's around, who isn't?"

"Well, right now, I can't stand to be at school but I'm staying with my Dad's sister, Clara and her husband, Ben."

"Do you like it there?"

"Yes, I do, I have always loved my Aunt Clara because she was friends with my Mum and she was the only one who stuck around, and Ben, he's been really helpful, he's been talking to me and telling me that it's nice to have somebody to talk to, he went through the same thing as me, losing his dad I mean, it was when he was around the same age as me and that's when I decided to talk to you."

"Well, Ben is right, I think he could be as helpful as me Kurt, keep talking to him as well as me."

"I will do."

"Do you think today has been successful or not?"

"I think this has been the first time I've been able to tell someone my story properly and I think this is the most I have spoken to somebody since."

"Well, how about you do this on a regular basis, it could help you just to let it all out when things get too heavy for you to handle."

"Okay."

"How about every Tuesday three until four o'clock can be your slot and you have my number and email address for anything else, please call me if you feel you need to talk any other time when it's not a Tuesday."

Kurt got up to shake John's hand and left the office. He sat in his car and thought about what happened.

* * *

"Hey honey, where have you been?" Clara smiled in hope she'd get one in return; she wasn't lucky.

"I went to see John Anderson."

"Really? Honey, I'm proud of you, how did it go?"

"I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder."

"I told you it would be good for you!"

She hugged him and squeezed his arms, even though she had only just got herself sorted, she was proud because that is what Burt would have wanted his son to say.

* * *

Kurt visited John for three more weeks, one was an emergency call when he didn't feel good, but that was the first week and he just felt kind of claustrophobic, but not with room or anything, his mind and his thoughts. The other two times were after this, they were actual appointments which were going really well; he'd been stopping for a coffee on the way and then going to his appointment.

Today was Tuesday, it was twenty past two and he was dressed smartly and ready to go, the first time he'd got dressed decently since after the funeral.

He pulled up on the car park, made sure his shirt was buttoned up properly and left the car today would be a good day.

* * *

**So chapter 3 will be coming soon, hope you like it, please feel free to leave questions as a review or visit my twitter, QueenBeeBlaine! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**In My Place**

**Not much to say, I think/hope this will be the chapter that interests you! Hehe, please read and review! :D**

* * *

Kurt sat waiting for John to enter the room; he'd been in and out all afternoon.

"Sorry Kurt, I left the house in a rush this morning and now I'm realising everything I've forgotten, anyway, I've taken fifteen minutes of your session today all ready, please forgive me!"

"It's fine, I'm fine, doesn't seem like there's much to talk about really."

"I've got something we could discuss," Kurt looked up at John, "your family, we didn't discuss it all, I want to know who else you can go to."

Kurt rolled his eyes but started to speak, "Well, when I was about five, lost my Grandma, mum's side, then at other ages I lost my others which left my Mums sister, she is called Liz but she moved away and I don't know her or her family, none of us did, she left for work and now, thanks to my dad looking her up, all I know is, she has two children but not a clue about anything else. Then there's my Dad's brother, Danny, he was around until I was twelve but then his work promoted him and now he works in England but he still comes home at Christmas and there's unexpected visits too, he's nice and really cool when he comes over, we had to break the news to him over the phone. Obviously there's my Aunt Clara and Ben but lastly, there's Glee friends, they're all really supportive and stuff but sometimes friends can't give you everything you need or tell you what you want to hear, sometimes you just need family."

"Okay, before I carry on, just because I need to make a note now before I forget, the tablets I gave you last week, how have they taken effect?"

"I've been having bad days and good days, I think they do help though, they just take time, I keep having thoughts about the past, when I was younger and stuff, is that normal?"

"It might not be the pills, I think that's just you and your mind but Kurt, in all my years of working here, I've had about three others who have had either less or the same amount of people to go to but your case is much, much worse, normally, they'd have a parent or grandparent they can go to or resolve things with but you have literally no-"

The office door opened and John stopped talking to peer round to see who it was. Kurt looked up to when he realised John had stopped talking, he pushed himself up in his chair because a boy around his age walked in. Kurt might be depressed and not mentally stable but he'd always aimed to impress. The boy had dark curls, nice figure and, in Kurt's opinion, looked _**too**_nice to be a patient, in fact, he was really cute. He was wearing converse with skinny jeans and a blue shirt, his eyes reminded him of a puppy but a tired one at that! He looked like he had just woken up. He held a lunch bag in John's direction.

"Hi, urm, Mum told me to bring this down, said you'd forgotten it."

"Thanks son, oh sorry, Kurt, this is my son Blaine." Blaine reached over to shake Kurt's hand, he returned it with probably the most effort he'd ever made, but not too much, remember, aim to impress.

"Actually, son, I've wasted so much of your time today but I have an idea, Blaine, what are you doing now?"

"Well, I was planning on going home; I was practicing for sectionals all night last night. I needed a little rest."

Kurt realised what he said and suddenly, he was a lot more attracted to Blaine, wait, he'd only just met this guy, and not even properly! He shook the thought out of his head.

"Well, you can get your sleep later, right now; I think you should probably go grab a coffee with Kurt."

Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other immediately, they both blushed and then Blaine was the first to speak, "Dad, I don't even have any money and I walked it here because I'm too tired to drive-"

"You're going, Kurt has a car, Kurt, why don't you make your way to your car while I give Blaine some money.

Kurt stood up and thanked John, his eyes met contact with Blaine's again and he returned a smile to him- wait, Kurt smiled, he smiled! For the first time in a month, Kurt had let his mouth form a pleasant shape. Wow, today was a good day. Kurt left the office and walked slowly to his car.

"Listen, he has literally nobody, he's been coming here for around a month now, he needs someone and trust me, he has more in common with you than you could imagine, here's some money, now get gone."

Blaine caught up with Kurt after jogging a little.

"Sorry about this."

"Don't be, that's my car there." Kurt raised an arm in the direction of his car and they both climbed in.

"Honestly, my Dad is just protective like that, you'll get used to it!"

"Its fine, trust me, he's only trying, that's more than some people. He was talking to you then, about me, wasn't he?"

"He wasn't like, being rude or anything, he just said that you could do with friends, if you don't want to be, it's fine, you can say right now and I'll leave."

"No, he's right, let's go."

* * *

"God Kurt, that's shit, you've got nobody?"

Kurt shook his head. "Your Dad has helped me get over all this, I mean, I know I've got my Aunties family but sometimes you just need more than that."

"You probably won't believe me when I say it but, I can kind of relate to what you're saying."

"I highly doubt that one!" Kurt rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee.

"No, listen, when I was thirteen, I got a girlfriend, one night, she came round and she tried to, well, you know," Kurt nodded as he understood, he didn't know how far he meant but he knew the girl had tried something on, "I know you're probably thinking, oh well she's your girlfriend, why wouldn't she do that but that night she opened my eyes, a couple of weeks later, I came out, my Mum and Dad seemed to take it fine but you just know that sometimes they are gonna be upset or be pissed off a little and I didn't have anyone to go to, my Grandma is against the idea completely and everyone else was busy at the time, I just felt really lonely, I know it isn't quite the same, I mean, nobody died, but I felt lonely. I didn't get to be lonely for long though because of my Dad, having a Dad with that kind of job, you can't have any emotions or feel ANYTHING without him knowing! Trust me, he'll help you Kurt." Blaine smiled as he gazed at Kurt.

"I know he will, I can tell, but wait, you're gay?"

"Oh, urm, yeah." Blaine looked down into his coffee and blushed.

"Not to state the obvious but so am I."

"Honeslty?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, look at me."

"I don't judge a book by its cover."

"Neither do I, if you'd have seen me three days ago, you would have thought I was just some troubled teenager dressed like a homeless person and you'd probably think I was on drugs the way I looked but today I felt a little better, I decided to make an effort."

"I would have never of thought that about you, and it's great you're feeling better."

"Thanks," Kurt looked back up at Blaine looking curious, "sorry to intrude or whatever but earlier, I couldn't help over hearing you mention sectionals."

"Oh yeah, I'm in the Dalton Academy Glee club!"

"The Warblers, right?"

"You've heard of them?"

"Yep, I'm in McKinley High School's Glee club."

"New Directions? They're awesome, I mean, never as good as us but yeah, awesome!" Blaine laughed.

"Oh really, we'll see when we thrash you at sectionals." Kurt half smiled and sipped his coffee.

"All right then." Blaine returned the smile and took a last sip of his.

"You need to be getting off now?"

"I don't need to but if we stay chatting for much longer, this shop is gonna chuck us out!"

Kurt laughed and stood up, "I'll drop you off if you want, as a thank you for today."

"Okay, sure! But just to clear things up, it should be my Dad you're thanking, told you, the guy's a genius!" Blaine winked and giggled a long with Kurt. Blaine followed Kurt to his car. When Kurt glanced behind him, he could have sworn Blaine was checking his ass out but he ignored it.

* * *

"Hey Kurt, how did today go?"

"Hey Ben, urm, best day in a long time!"

"Wow, someone's happy!"

"Haha, I urm, I just had a really good day, this morning I woke up in a really good mood and John introduced me to his son, and before you say anything, he's just a friend and I might happen to have his number."

Ben laughed, "I wasn't going to say anything! I'm really glad you're making progress and if you're having a good day, how does a pizza sound?"

"That sounds cool."

* * *

"Hey Dad!" Blaine walked into his kitchen and jumped up to sit on the kitchen side.

"Hey, I'd get down from there, your Mum is cooking, you know what she's like, how did it go with Kurt?"

"It was really good, I made sure I gave him _**my **_number because I kind of, made a pretty good connection, he's actually pretty cool."

"Glad to hear it son."

* * *

**So now Kurt and Blaine can start talking more! Haha, hope you're enjoying it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In My Place**

**You may be wondering why these chapters are coming through so fast, the first reason is because this story was planned out and the second reason is because, I'm off school at the moment and I know that once I go back, I won't be able to update as much. Okay, that's all, enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt had been meeting up with Blaine some more to cure his boredom. He knew he could just go back to school but he didn't want to, he wasn't ready for people being so sympathetic and being too nice. He'd met with Blaine for coffee a few times, they'd talk about glee club, the personality of people both clubs and song choices. Kurt had felt happier but still not back to his normal self.

* * *

Blaine rubbed his eyes and let out another yawn as he turned the corner. He opened the door and entered what must have been the loudest room in the state. All the Warblers shouting; trying to voice opinions over each other and a line of boys behind a table attempting to create some sort of an order to the madness.

The room suddenly went dead as Blaine managed to give them all a sharp look.

"I've got the worst headache ever through staying here so late last night, we all know we're gonna have to stay late again so _**please, **_can we all just calm down and try to get through this, we've got sectionals tomorrow, let's try and sort this out."

The room went silent and people sat down wherever they could. A boy from behind the table stood to speak, "Yep, you heard him, Blaine, continue, please, we've finally got some order in here thanks to you."

"Thanks Wes. Guys, I know you all wanted to do something a little less pop and upbeat but the competition is tomorrow and the only song we've practiced is Raise Your Glass, now, if any of you have realistic idea's which we could actually organise now, speak up," noise started to form again, "BUT, in turn."

The room started to form an order to it, and so did Blaine's head.

* * *

"Kurt, we need your voice tomorrow, please?" Rachel knelt at the side of her bed to look at Kurt as Finn walked in with more food.

"I really don't feel up to it, I'm surprised you've dragged me this far."

"Oh come on man, I know you're finding it hard and all that but isn't it, the thing you love to do or something like that?" Finn sat awkwardly in the corner of Rachel's room.

"Yes, but as I said, I don't feel up to it, I just want to go home!" With that, Rachel looped arms with Kurt and pulled him towards her car; Kurt just needed his bed.

* * *

The sun woke Kurt up the following morning; this was another thing making his mood even worse. Kurt reached out for his medication, the bottle was full, Kurt knew that only two tablets had been taken from the bottle, he hadn't taken them in weeks. He walked to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

* * *

Blaine organised the Warblers as they were just about to practice one last time. Everyone stood in the correct places and started to sing their parts.

Kurt started to think about the past again. He didn't want to but-

"**Kurt please just go to your room, your Mum isn't feeling too well son."**

**"But Dad, what's happening?"**

**"JUST GO KURT!"**

**Kurt stormed up to his room in tears; he jumped on his bed and squeezed the pillow tightly. Tears kept on streaming and he felt an ache in his chest. He felt he wasn't needed and nobody cared but he knew something wasn't right that night.**

"Ouch!" Kurt had been cutting his wrist the whole time he was thinking back, he didn't want these thoughts, he was trying to get better and feel better, instead, he was flinching as more blood trickled down his wrist. Normally, he only cut a tiny bit but this time, he'd gone too far, his arm was covered in blood all ready and he was going dizzy. The night before, he'd text Blaine to wish him good luck and explaining why he wouldn't be there, Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He started to go dizzier and collapsed to the floor. He could just make out Blaine's name on the screen and could just read the letters.

* * *

"Okay come on guys." Blaine smiled as he let all the other Warblers go ahead of him. Blaine was just about to follow the others as his phone buzzed, he stopped to check it.

'**Help me, please'**

Blaine stared at his phone in confusion, Kurt's name read at the top of the message.

"Blaine, come on man?"

"I've gotta go!" Blaine threw his phone into his pocket and ran down the corridor.

"Blaine! What the hell, what do we do, we need you!"

"There's someone else in need too, you guys are awesome enough, and you'll work it out between you."

The Warblers all looked at each other in confusion, horror and shock.

* * *

Blaine pulled up outside Clara's house, he knocked but there was no answer. He went to the back window and peered through, he couldn't see anyone. He knew that his next plan would probably cost him or hurt him but it was his only way in, he smashed his hand through a glass pattern in the back door. The glass shattered and his knuckles bled. He pressed down the handle and made his way in.

"KURT! KURT WHERE ARE YOU?"

Blaine looked in every room but was unsuccessful. He opened the bathroom door and his face turned even worse than it was when he was looking for him. His jaw dropped and he knelt at the side of Kurt, he gently shook his side.

"Kurt, come on, please." Blaine took his blazer off and scrunched it up; he placed it under Kurt's head and held his wrist up so the blood could flow properly. He watched Kurt's skin turn an even more whiter colour and realised him going even weaker.

Blaine blushed as an idea popped into his head but it was a matter of life or death, he leant down and blew into Kurt's mouth a few times.

Kurt's eyes peeled open.

"God Kurt, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry."

"Come on, get up, we need to get you to the hospital."

"NO, no, I really don't want to, I'm gonna be fine, I just need a bandage!"

"What the fuck? Kurt, look at you! Come on, we need to get you some real help."

"No!" Kurt fought his way out of Blaine's hold.

"Kurt, please!"

"I really don't want to."

"Kurt, you need to!"

"NO I DON'T!" Kurt realised he'd lost it but Blaine was only trying to help.

"Kurt-"

"Listen, I know you're just trying to help but can you just come and talk with me for a while."

"Kurt, you've just nearly died!"

"No I haven't, I got too dizzy and collapsed, closing my eyes was the only thing that could help me in that situation and I'm really thankful you came to help but right now, I just want to talk to some- OH MY GOD!"

Blaine ran in Kurt's direction and searched his eyes. "What? What's up?"

"You- Your Warblers blazer, you're supposed to be at sectionals right now! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came back for you, and I'm glad I did! That can wait."

"Go now, go and sing your way to victory." Kurt smiled; he ignored the confused expression on Blaine's face.

"NO! You wouldn't come to the hospital with me, I'm not leaving you." Blaine didn't understand how Kurt could be so calm.

"Fine, but never blame me for the Warblers losing!"

"If you don't blame me for your death."

"That supposed to be funny?"

"No."

Kurt sat down on his bed as Blaine helped him put his bandage on. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I've not even told your Dad that I'm cutting myself you know."

"Well I kind of guessed as much seeing as he didn't mention it to me and the fact you're still doing it."

"I'm not doing it for attention; I hope you know that, you were just the first person I could get up on my phone when that happened."

"Oh trust me, I know you aren't, but tell me what's going on in your head Kurt, I want to know!"

Blaine sat on the bed and sat facing Kurt, they both had their legs folded on the bed, Kurt stared at his arm but Blaine couldn't keep his eyes from searching Kurt's face.

"I keep having thoughts back to the past, kind of like, flashbacks to when I was younger. They make me feel so bad, even more depressed and I need a way to take the pain away so I just... do it."

"Why don't you tell my Dad that the meds he gave you don't work for you, he'll sort it out!"

"I haven't been taking them."

"What? Kurt!" Blaine stretched his arms over to Kurt and pulled his face up so he could see his eyes. "Kurt, I really care about you, my Dad has tried this shit before, this kid had problems and he suggested I started speaking to him to give him a friend but he pushed me away and then punched me a couple of days later because I annoyed him or something. I'm not saying my Dad does this with everyone; it was just that guy and you. What I'm trying to say is, you are really awesome and I want to help you Kurt!"

"I want you to, I need more people in my life as good as you, I just don't know how to get better." Kurt's tears trickled down his face.

"Good. You look tired, go to sleep, I'll stay here until someone comes home."

"I'm fine, you go win sectionals." Kurt climbed under his sheets and immediately closed his eyes as he sunk into his pillow.

"And leave you to turn blue and stop breathing? I don't think so." Blaine climbed under the sheets too but sat up so his legs were at the side of Kurt's face.

Kurt had fallen asleep all ready. Blaine searched his face to double check he was still asleep and then pulled his phone out of his pocket. He realised in that moment that Kurt was so beautiful when sleeping- wow, what was he doing, he shook his head and carried on typing on his phone.

'**Hey Wes, it's Blaine, sorry to run out on you earlier, how did it go, is it over?"**

Blaine waited for a while, he finally got a reply.

'**Oh the competition isn't over yet but it's safe to say it's over for us, we were awful, first to perform and everything, I think I might go and dig myself a hole.'**

Blaine laughed when he read the message but he'd accidently nudged Kurt, he watched nervously as Kurt shuffled a little but fortunately, he hadn't woke him up.

'**Sorry to hear that guys, I'll explain everything later.'**

Blaine sighed and moved a little on the bed, he really wanted to just curl up in the bed with Kurt and fall asleep at the side of him, maybe put an arm round him to keep him warm- oh my God, he was tired! Kurt shook his head and blushed a little. A few more silent minutes went by and then the front door made a noise, Blaine carefully stood up and headed out of Kurt's bedroom.

"Oh hi K-" Clara was placing her keys back in her bag when she looked up to see a curly dark haired boy who wasn't Kurt. "Oh, sorry, you're-"

"Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you," Blaine held his hand out to shake Clara's, maybe it was weird but he didn't want to make a bad impression or worry Kurt's auntie, "sorry, I was just waiting with Kurt until somebody came home."

"John Anderson's son right?" Blaine nodded, "Don't be sorry, has something happened though?" Clara walked through to the kitchen to place her bag down, Blaine followed, checking Kurt was still asleep on the way.

"He texted me this morning asking for help, he urm, he'd cut himself."

"Oh no, not again, I thought he was getting better, your Dad has given him pills which clearly aren't working."

"No, they probably are working; he's not been taking them."

"What?" Clara looked completely shocked and worried at the same time.

"He told me earlier, he's asleep now though so I should probably be off, see you later."

"Thank you Blaine, see you later."

* * *

As Blaine left the house, his phone went off again.

**'We came joint first with that McKinley school, I don't even know how we managed that one.'**

Blaine smiled as he looked at his phone then replied. **'See, told you, you're all awesome!'**

* * *

**Don't know when the next chapter will be so please tell others to read? Thank youuu**


	5. Chapter 5

**In My Place**

**Not much to say apart from, hope you're enjoying so far...**

* * *

'**Kurt, I've just left a Warblers meeting, can I come over, I want to discuss something but not over the phone.'**

Kurt stared at his phone, usually the answer would be no or Kurt would politely say that he didn't want to but this was different, Blaine made him think about things differently and things he said made sense. Kurt told him he could come over but started getting more worried about this 'discussion'; God Blaine might as well have his Dad's job.

* * *

"Hey Kurt, sorry to sound so serious on the text but I do need to talk to you."

"Oh it's fine, come in." Blaine followed Kurt closing the door behind him.

"Bet I had you worried." Blaine grinned.

"Well, let's put it this way, you might want to think about asking your Dad if you can have his job after him because I think you'd be great at it." Kurt grinned back and sat in the kitchen were Blaine followed.

"Na, I couldn't do that job, I wouldn't have the patience."

"But you help me enough!"

"Because you're easy to get through to and talk to."

"Thanks! Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Your pills, have you been taking them?"

"I-urm-Yep!" Kurt hesitated as he lied but smiled at Blaine in hope he'd believe him.

Blaine didn't answer, he pushed his stool back and quickly got up, he ran to Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt followed him curiously, "W-what are you doing?"

"Were do you keep them?"

"Keep wha- Oh, they are somewhere you'll never find!"

Blaine rummaged through the things on Kurt's bedside table, Kurt tackled him so he couldn't find them but Blaine had all ready managed to grab the little bottle.

"You liar! This is still as full as it was last week!"

"I hate them! They taste weird and they make me feel sick and-", Blaine interrupted Kurt's excuses.

"Take two now."

"NO." Kurt's face turned to a sulk reminding Blaine of a five year old.

"It wasn't a question."

"Well I turned it into one and gave you an answer, I don't want them."

Blaine stood up and headed to the kitchen once again. "Where are you going now?"

"Kitchen, where do you keep glasses?"

"In the cupboard above the toaster, why?"

Blaine returned with a glass of water, he handed Kurt the tablets and offered him the glass.

"If you don't take them, I'll shove them down your throat, I'm only trying to help you Kurt!"

"I know." Kurt took the glass from Blaine and stared into the glass as if he was trying to make something happen to the water.

"Listen, I know what you mean about meds tasting awful or having bad effects, when I was little, I had some operation on my stomach, I can't even remember what for, I was too young but I had to take meds every day, those pills were huge for a four year old, they wanted me to swallow them whole and for the medicine, let's just say, more ended up down the toilet than inside me! Look at this," Blaine lifted his shirt up to reveal his stomach, he pointed to a scar, it was about two centimetres long and looked like stitches had once held it in place, "this scar is from that operation, I remember it being about some pain I'd had for weeks in my stomach back then and they wanted to take a look, I'm just trying to say, you've gotta overcome bad things to get the good things some times, now please, Kurt, take the pills, I promise, if you take these now, I'll drop by here every day while you take them so you've got somebody to punch when the taste kicks in." Blaine laughed but desperately searched for Kurt's eyes to take in what he was saying.

"Okay."

"Yes! Okay come on, just shove them down."

Kurt swallowed the pills and screwed his face up once the taste reached him.

"Well done, would it be weird if I hugged you now because I feel like a proud parent- shit sorry, I didn't mean that."

"It's fine." Kurt shook his head to try and get rid of the sour taste; the hug never happened though, maybe that would have helped him? "Blaine, why did you want me to take them so bad?"

"I want you to get better, I want to help."

"No, has your Dad said something or, you know, you told him?"

"Listen, it slipped out, I'm so, so sorry! I was talking and then he asked and well, yes, I did."

Kurt gave him a sharp look. "What did he say?"

"He asked me to try and guide you in the right way until your next appointment with him."

"Well, suppose I should say well done because it worked!" Kurt didn't smile; he stayed staring at the empty glass.

"I'm sorry, I truly am but at least this is a first step towards getting you better, right?"

"I suppose. Thanks."

"No problem, I'll get going now, I'll text you or something."

"Okay." For the first time, Kurt looked up as Blaine walked out.

"Oh, one more thing. How's your arm?"

"It's okay, I have a scar too."

"Kurt, I've helped you with your pills, now please tell my Dad about the cutting."

"I'd rather not."

"Okay, maybe that could be another thing that slips out at the dinner table."

Kurt's jaw extended a little more, "Wait, you told him on purpose didn't you."

"No, that actually did slip out in conversation but I could let things slip on purpose because I desperately want you to get better!"

"Just go Blaine."

"Promise me you'll tell him first."

"I can't do that."

"Then I'm not leaving."

"FINE, I'll try when I see him tomorrow."

"That's all I needed to hear, see you soon."

* * *

"Kurt, dinners ready!"

Kurt rubbed his eyes as he lifted from his bed and entered the kitchen.

Ben and Clara were all ready at the kitchen table, they both looked worried or like something was about to happen at least; something bad.

"What's wrong?" Kurt pulled the chair and sat down with his meal.

"Kurt, remember a few weeks back when we met in the coffee shop, I mentioned social services?"

"Oh no, please no." Kurt dropped his fork on the table and his head sunk into his hands.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I've tried to fight it and appeal but they won't have any of it."

"Why won't they just let me stay here, I'm making progress here!" Kurt cried and his voice began to croak.

"They were all for it until they heard you were seeing a psychiatrist, they see you as being troubled and they say you need help and this isn't a place for you."

"Do I not even get a say?"

"Not until you're eighteen."

"So nine months more of suffering until I get to be a bog boy and make my own decisions. Wow, fucking wow." Kurt sarcastically laughed and then looked in Ben's direction.

"Listen kid, I know it's shit but there's a little help, they said that we can go through the foster parent root, we can apply to be foster parents for you and after talking to a solicitor and an adviser, because we are actually related, we have the biggest chance of winning that case but it would go through a court due to us not being actual parents and through law, it needs to be organised properly."

"What's the other option?"

"You must be taken into care."

Kurt stormed out of the room and ran into his room crying, he jumped to his bed and cried harder into the pillow.

"**Kurt, your Mum had to go to hospital and the doctors had to see her quickly."**

"**Is she okay Dad?"**

"**Son, you know how your Mum always talked about angels and what happens when you die?" Kurt nodded and smiled as he remembered these conversations but couldn't understand the tears coming from his Dad's face.**

"**Well, the angels have come to take your Mum to make her feel better, it's gonna be hard, I know but we can always go to the angel garden and visit her there, it won't be the same, I understand but at least the pain has been taken away from her, she's in a better place."**

"Kurt, please, come and eat something and we can talk about it and what we need to say to build the strongest case possible." Clara sat on the bed at the side of Kurt and Ben stood in the doorway.

"I want to go to the angel garden, if it was the best place for my Mum, maybe I'll be better off there too."

"Kurt, no, don't talk like that."

"Can I please just stay here and sleep for a while, you can leave the door open, I promise I won't do anything stupid."

"Okay."

Clara left the room and walked into the kitchen.

"What's the Angel Garden?"

"It's what his Mum used to call the grave yard to explain it to him when he was younger."

"Shit, we better keep an eye on him."

Kurt woke up, he had a headache but John did say that it was a common side effect from the tablets because your body is trying to overcome so much at once so he ignored it. He crept into the kitchen as everyone else slept and opened the fridge, his mouth was dry. He scanned the orange juice, milk and cola but then beer caught his eye, beer sounded good.

**3am-**

Kurt was completely drunk, he was tired and dizzy too but he needed sleep now, he looked around the kitchen for the box of meds, he was looking for sleeping pills because he knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep.

He found the bottle and read how many he should take, the bottle was so blurry, Kurt searched the number desperately trying to figure it out, he finally made it out, it said eight. Kurt swallowed the pills and then looked at the bottle in confusion, that many pills didn't seem right- he dropped the bottle, it actually said three.

Kurt felt his chest get tighter, he tried to make it to his auntie's room but he fell and hit his head on the floor.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go and check on him." Clara and Ben got up and wondered into Kurt's room turning lights on as they went.

"Shit, where is he?"

"Let's try the kitchen." As Ben held her hand and led her to the kitchen, both of their faces changed as the horror kicked in, they saw Kurt on the floor and the pill bottle tipped over.

* * *

**Don't know when I'll be able to update again, and I've left it there, sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**In My Place**

**I honestly thought that I wouldn't be able to update today because I thought I'd be busier than I am. Please enjoy! - Oh and by the way, please can you review so I know what I'm doing right and wrong.**

* * *

"Blaine, have you heard from Kurt recently?"

"Apart from yesterday at his house, no."

"He's supposed to be here now." John looked through the window to see if he could spot Kurt's car but he was unlucky. Blaine had been dropping by every Tuesday at about half past two, maybe it was because Kurt would be there at the same time, or maybe it was because he had nothing else to do... you decide.

"I'll call him." Blaine reached for his phone and dialled Kurt's number, "No answer."

* * *

"Where were you two when Kurt took this overdose?"

"We were in bed, we heard a bang and next thing you know, he was on the floor in the kitchen." Ben had to answer the nurse and the councillor because Clara was crying into her hands.

"Has Kurt spoken about taking his own life before?"

"Well, yes but he's on medication for depression, he-"

"He'd stopped taking them; he's only just started taking them again." Clara spoke for the first time.

"Okay, that's all we need to know for now, you can go and see Kurt now."

"Thank you." Ben cradled Clara in his arms as they made their way to Kurt's room. "Why didn't you tell me about the pills?"

"Because his friend, Blaine, has helped him start taking them again, I thought he was going to be okay."

* * *

"I'll drive to his place if you want me to?" John stared at the empty space were Kurt usually parked.

"Somebody's keen."

"Just offering, do you want me to go or not?" Blaine was sunk into a chair in his Dad's office.

"I'll come with you."

"But what if he turns up here?"

"Good point, I'll wait here."

* * *

"Hey honey, how do you feel?"

"Still a little dizzy but good enough to give a full quote about what happened apparently."

"What do you mean?"

"I've had to tell some woman what happened."

"Well, what did you tell them?"

"I told them how I got up for a drink, ended up drinking alcohol because I'd had a rough day, I went dizzy so I went and got sleeping pills, I couldn't make out the number on the back and that's all I remember."

"And is that actually what happened Kurt?" Ben wasn't trying to sound mean, he was just wondering if it actually was an accident.

"Yes, what's that supposed to- Oh, I said about the angel garden, sorry, I didn't do it on purpose, I honestly read the bottle wrong."

"It's okay Kurt, how about you get some sleep, I bet your not feeling to good."

"Sounds like a plan, will you guys stay?"

"Yeah, course we will!"

* * *

"Nobody's here Dad." Blaine was still peering through the window as he spoke on the phone.

"Okay son, come home, he hasn't turned up here either." Blaine hung up and placed his phone in his pocket.

As he turned to face his car, a lady approached him, admittedly, Blaine jumped a little but the woman smiled.

"Are you looking for Clara?" The little woman smiled wider.

"Well, all the family actually, haven't seen them have you?"

"An ambulance was here last night, I don't know who they were taking but Ben and Clara were definitely following the ambulance."

"Shi- Thank you, thanks a lot." Blaine threw the woman a smile and ran to his car.

* * *

"Excuse me; can I please talk with you?" A woman who clearly worked at some level of importance asked Ben and Clara in the cockiest way possible.

"Yeah, sure." They followed the woman into a small room.

"Okay, please have a seat; we need to talk about what happens next for Kurt."

They sat down nervously, "What do you mean? He'll be coming home, right?" Clara looked worried.

"Not exactly, considering the new circumstances, decisions have been made to speed the care process up."

"So because he read a bottle of pills wrong, you're gonna treat him like a child and take him into care?" Clara stood up at this point in a rage of anger.

"Well, apart from that, he has slits on his arm, did you know about that?"

"YES, he's on medication for that!" Ben gently pulled at her arm trying to make her sit down before she hit something; or someone.

"Well, we were all ready planning this and now we've found out about the overdose, cutting and alcohol, it doesn't look good so when he is allowed to come home, we will be taking him into care until his eighteenth birthday."

"So you aren't even gonna give him a chance, you're just gonna take him away from us, he's got nine months left, he's got to spend that with idiots like you? He's all ready going through depression, why do this to him?" Tears streamed down Clara's face as her mouth opened wider.

"Well actually, seeing as you're family, we are allowed to tell you that we have foster parents who will have Kurt for the nine months."

"And we can't fight this, at all?"

"I'm afraid not, for nine months, Kurt will be with this new family located twenty minutes from here, he will be given his own options to what he does so he could still come and visit you every day but his foster family will be were he must stay."

"I want to see him before he goes."

"Of course." The woman tried to seem like she wasn't that bad but Clara and Ben had all ready made their mind up on her.

* * *

"Clara!" Blaine saw Clara and Ben leaving a little room; he'd been standing at the receptionist's desk for ten minutes now.

Clara walked a little faster towards Blaine. "He's family." Clara gave the woman a sharp look and dragged Blaine towards the chairs outside of Kurt's room.

"I know I lied to get you in here but seriously, Kurt is panicking because he knows he was supposed to be with your Dad now."

"Oh it's okay, my Dad told me to drop by, how is he a-and what happened?"

"He accidently took an overdose when he was drunk last night?"

"I know it sounds harsh but, accidently?" Blaine looked through the window to Kurt's room hoping he wouldn't notice him yet.

"That's what Ben said but honestly, he read the bottle wrong because he was dizzy and he had a lack of vision."

"Ah, well, how is he?"

"He's okay, do you wanna go in and see him?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you?"

"Course it is, we'll give you some time and then we have to come in because we have some news for him."

"Thank you." Blaine kissed Clara on the cheek and entered Kurt's room.

* * *

"Hey you." Blaine smiled in Kurt's direction.

"Hi." Kurt returned the smile.

"Look at you, not meaning to sound bad but, you look like shit."

"Thanks a lot, nicest compliment I've heard all day." Kurt sarcastically replied.

"Sorry, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"You've looked better too." Blaine nudged Kurt's arm and smiled.

"Yes, you've said!" Kurt giggled too.

"Seriously though Kurt, I've been worried sick, why did you do this?" Blaine was now sat on the bed.

"I didn't mean too, surely you've been told that, I read the bottle wrong, next thing, I was on the floor."

"Yeah, Clara told me, I was just making sure because me and you have become quite close recently and I thought you might tell me something you haven't told them."

"No, I mean, not that I wouldn't tell you but I was just having a drink because of the care thing."

"What?" Blaine looked in confusion.

"I thought you'd have been told." Kurt sat up a little higher in his bed.

"I could be going into care because of the whole situation."

There was a knock at the door, Kurt turned in that direction as Blaine stood up from the bed.

"Hi honey, how you doing?" Clara entered with Ben following.

"I'm feeling okay, I just wanna go home, I'm sick of hospitals."

"Kurt, we need to talk to you."

"What? What is it?"

"We've just been told," Clara felt tears once again, "that you have to go to a foster family until you turn eighteen, at that time, you can make your own decisions."

"Wait, I thought we were fighting that."

"No, circumstances have changed, we have to go home, get your things together and then you have to go to your new family from here."

"What?" Kurt managed to cry out in anger. "I can't go and move in with new people now, have you seen the state of me?"

"I know honey." Clara brushed her hand over his face to dry the tears. "We've tried to fight it but we couldn't, please forgive us."

"Of course I will, none of this is your fault, will I still get to see you though?"

"Yes, apparently you can come and spend all day everyday with us as long as you go and sleep at your foster family's house."

"Okay, that's not so bad I suppose but, what if they're homophobic or have a problem with me or I don't like them or-"

"Kurt, I know you're worried but I promise we will all get you through these nine months, you better come and visit me and my Dad still though! Please don't give up; I'll even speak to my Dad to see what he can do about all this."

Blaine approached Kurt's bed and placed his arms around Kurt's neck, Kurt hugged back even tighter and kept hold of him for a little longer.

Blaine whispered in his ear, "I know this is probably weird or award or whatever but it looked like you needed it, and, I've said this before but, I care about you a lot, make sure you give me your new address, we'll still go for coffee's and I'll sneak out of here to see you whenever you need to." Blaine blushed as he stood back up straight, he smiled at everyone in the room and left without giving Kurt chance to reply.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying! I know this chapter was boring but it was just explaining what will happen to Kurt now, please keep following because I promise it will get cute. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**In My Place**

**Trying my best to write when I can and then being determined to finish the chapter and post it! Hope you are all enjoying, nice to look at the viewers going up but please can you review? I won't ask again but I just want to know what you all think! **** x**

* * *

Kurt had finally managed to settle down in his new home. He'd been sneaking out the first few days to see either Clara and Ben or Blaine and to his appointments with John, but the family had wanted him to speak with them and get used to them before he could start going places. The woman, who he wasn't calling anything along the lines of Mum, was okay, her name was Delia, she could be stubborn when it came to her decisions but she was generally just the mother figure who would cook, shout him when meals were ready or when he needed to do something and introduce him to new people, generally, she was okay, Kurt could tolerate her. The Farther figure however, he was a little different. His name was Harry. Kurt could tell that there could be a problem with him. One night when watching some TV show, which Kurt didn't know, he'd spent the night looking out the corner of his eye to see James' expression towards a gay couple in the scene, Kurt noticed that James kept looking away and pulling disgusted faces. James obviously had a problem with gay people and apparently Kurt in general. Another occasion, a previous foster child had popped round to see the family, her name was Kathy, she told Kurt that James seemed to have a problem with every child that stayed there. Kurt decided that James didn't want to be a foster Dad and he was miserable because his wife did.

'**How's it going Mr?" **

Kurt smiled softly as Blaine's name flashed up on the screen.

'**Okay I suppose, what are you doing today?"**

Kurt placed his phone down on the side awaiting a reply whilst he made some toast.

"Have you seen my car keys?" Kurt looked over his shoulder to see James stood there.

"I'm sure they were on the table at the bottom of the stairs, at least I think they were." Kurt had smiled in hope he could make a little bit of a connection with James.

"It's fine I'll check." James had turned to go and look, Kurt wasn't fortunate.

Awkward conversations had been going on like this for a week and a half now, normally Kurt would ask the person what their problem was and probably use some harsh choice of words to go with it but with the situation being so complicated and him only putting up with this for nine months, he found it easier to just try and be polite. Even John had been helping him with how he should act and both John and Kurt had agreed that Kurt would just behave and be polite so he couldn't get blamed for everything and no one would have a problem with him.

"**I don't have a problem with you anymore Kurt, I know we've had our differences before but I think we should just forget about that." Puck chased Kurt down the corridor.**

"**And why should I forgive you Puck?"**

"**Because..." Puck searched for an explanation.**

"**Because you want me to do your homework again?"**

"**NO- Okay maybe."**

"**Move out of my way Puck, I've told you before that just because you can't spell your own name doesn't mean we can be best of friends for half an hour or so while I do your homework! It doesn't work like that Puck!"**

**People on the corridor laughed at the mocking from Kurt and Puck actually moved, maybe Kurt had grown up, he'd started standing up for himself and it was working.**

Kurt's phone buzzing made him look up. Recently Kurt had been having happier and much better thoughts.

"Hi Kurt, may I have that toast and you make some more so I can get to work? I will make it up to you by making whatever you want for your tea tonight." Delia held her hands together as if she was praying and smiled.

"Course you can." Kurt returned the smile.

"You're a good kid Kurt, I'll see you later."

"See you soon."

As soon as Kurt heard the door shut, he checked his phone.

'**I was studying but this kid, cute and funny, you might know him, well, he keeps distracting me so I think I may have to meet him.'**

Kurt blushed and smiled again. This flirting had been going on for far too long now and Kurt was trying to avoid being flirtatious back but it just came naturally with Blaine.

"**I don't know who you're possibly referring to, what time and where are you meeting him?"**

Kurt placed his phone back down as he ate his toast, originally, he'd wanted two pieces but he ended up with one due to his stomach feeling fuller after the first bite. Before he knew it, he was taking his last bite when his phone went off again. As he stood up to check his phone, he heard a knock on the front door. Kurt held the corner of his toast he had left in one hand and his phone in the other as he made his way to the door.

'**You'll find out soon enough." **Kurt smiled once again as he opened the door.

"Too soon?" Blaine stood grinning on the door step.

"No, not at all, come in." Blaine followed Kurt into the house and closed the door behind him,

"Wait, Kurt, turn around," Kurt turned to face Blaine once more, "You have butter on your face."

"Shit, were?"

Blaine held a hand out and wiped Kurt's face. "It's gone."

"You're an idiot, it's a good job you talk some sense otherwise me and you would be enemies." Kurt grinned as they walked to the kitchen.

"That's not true though and you know it, you love me either way!"

"Whatever!" Kurt spun around to face Blaine.

"Is anybody home?" Blaine looked around.

"Yes, everyone is home and I'm gonna get in a big amount of trouble when they find you here!"

"Seriously?"

"No, they're all at work."

"Good!" Blaine took his coat off and flung it on a chair as they both sat down at the kitchen side.

"What were you studying for?"

"I was studying a picture of this guy I know." Blaine's eyes moved so they were staring above him and his head tipped so he appeared innocent.

"Do you ever stop flirting?" Kurt looked really serious.

"Calm down... and, no, I don't."

"Well it's about time you did! I hate being tormented!" Kurt giggled and looked down, oblivious to Blaine's tone changing at first.

"The thing is Kurt, I'm not flirting to annoy you or torment you or whatever, I actually do-"

"Don't finish that sentence, you don't like me, I'm just someone you feel sorry for because his life his shit and he is kind of depressed at the minute and you feel good because you can make him feel better."

"No, I don't like you."

"Thank you." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes but not with a sarcastic look, he meant it.

"I love you."

The room went completely silent. Kurt shook his head trying to work out if he heard right as Blaine blushed.

"Shut up messing around and tell me what you were studying for, I'll help you."

"Did you hear me right?"

"Yes, but I'm pretending I didn't for the both of us, you'll regret it and I'll feel crap for allowing it to happen, now what do you need to learn?"

"Math."

"Okay, move your ass somewhere comfier and then we can go through it."

Kurt turned around to place a plate on the side, he thought Blaine had headed for the family room until he felt something soft press into the side of his leg.

"Blaine! What the hell?" Blaine's ass was pressing into Kurt's leg when Kurt had turned around.

"You said I had to place me ass somewhere comfier, that place is your knee."

"I mean it now, stop fucking around!" Kurt pushed past Blaine nudging his arm.

"And I mean what I said too!" Kurt turned around once more and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"I LOVE YOU! I know it might seem stupid because we met like a moth ago now and we are such great friends, I know it'll probably seem weird if we ever got together and then you have to go and talk to my Dad about what is troubling you but when I make you laugh, smile or just feel better, it makes me feel better. I've never had this feeling before about anyone Kurt, yeah you can have a friend that you go and make feel better every now and again and tell them that everything will be okay but with you, it's completely different-"

Before Blaine even finished his long, muddled speech to declare his love, warm, dry, beautiful lips were pressed against his own. The moment couldn't have been more perfect for him.

**Hope you liked it? x**


	8. Chapter 8

**In My Place**

**Was supposed to be taking my sister out for Halloween now but she wouldn't knock on any doors! So I thought I'd update, hope you are enjoying!**

* * *

"Blaine! Blaine, wake up!"

Kurt had heard the front door open and hesitated as he realised Blaine was shirtless in the bed at the side of him. A mumbled noise came from the boy.

"No, I-tired, nee- sleep."

"What?" Kurt stared down at Blaine whose face was buried somewhere in his arms.

Blaine rolled over and looked at his body in shock. "Wow, where's my shirt?"

"Don't worry, nothing happened, we just made out, your shirt is outside my bedroom door." Kurt stood up and walked in the direction like he was going to get it.

"Why did you wake me up?" Blaine sat up a little so his weight was resting on his elbows and smiled.

"Oh, let me think, because one, you'll regret this whole thing ever happened, two, you didn't let anyone know that you fell asleep here last night and three, I heard the front door!" Kurt retrieved the shirt and threw it at Blaine's face.

"If I'm regretting it as much as you said, why is my body begging for you to come and lay back down with me?"

"Because you're an animal, now get out of here!" Kurt pointed to the window.

Blaine started laughing hard, "Wait, you expect me to climb through that window?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I will help you."

"Not happening!"

"Well, it is!" Kurt pulled Blaine up from the bed by his arm and threw the shirt over his head.

"Come on, fall to your death!" Kurt laughed.

"That isn't nice." Blaine frowned.

"You are a terrible actor, now move!"

As Kurt thought Blaine had started heading for the window and gone to turn around, he felt a hand on his arm, he turned back to look.

"Before I go, do I get a kiss?" Blaine smiled.

"I've told you, you'd regret this!" Kurt pulled away and started to walk over to his bed when Blaine pulled him back.

"I don't regret a thing." Blaine searched Kurt's eyes and their body's slowly got closer. The air got warmer and they both ignored each other's blushing. The moment got more intimate and their faces got closer, as Blaine reached his hand up to place round Kurt's neck, they both jumped from the sudden sound on the stairs and the moment was broken off.

Kurt had to cough before he could speak. "Go quick! That's Delia!"

"But Kurt!" Blaine looked shocked.

"But nothing, I'll call you!"

Blaine attempted to open the stiff window but failed, Kurt ran over to help and Blaine stole a kiss, but only a peck on Kurt's cheek. Kurt rolled his eyes again and helped lower Blaine out of the window, he checked his landing and he was safe, he gave a small wave goodbye and closed the window again.

"Hi Kurt, what are you doing up so early?" Kurt span round to face Delia.

"I was just getting ready; I have my appointment with John today." Kurt smiled to appear innocent but soon changed his expression as he noticed Blaine's phone on the floor. Luckily for him, Delia hadn't noticed.

"Well, I hope it's a good session."

"Thanks."

* * *

Kurt pulled up in his usual space on the car park and scanned the place, he searched for Blaine's car but he couldn't spot it. He got out of the car, carefully closed the door and placed his keys into his pocket when suddenly, two hands slid around his waist from behind him. Blaine.

"What the- Where have you been hiding?" Kurt looked at him in horror as his heart beat raced at the sudden attack.

"I parked somewhere different, you didn't kiss me earlier, I want one now."

Finally, Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and cupped his face, their lips pressed together and everything seemed perfect. Kurt broke away first and reached into his pocket, Blaine made no effort to move or remove his hands from Kurt's waist.

"Forgetting something?" Blaine searched Kurt's face.

"No... Oh, you want me to kiss you again?"

"Your phone dumbass!" Kurt laughed.

"Ah! Thanks Kurt!" Blaine removed one hand from his waist and took the phone from Kurt. Kurt broke out of Blaine's hold and began to walk away form him.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To see your Dad because it's five past three all ready."

* * *

"So Kurt, how have you been?" John looked at Kurt instead of the paper work on his desk.

"Absolutely fine, I understand that I had to take my pills and that has made me feel much better mentally and physically. And I didn't tell you but, I started cutting quite a while ago but since taking the pills, I haven't, not once."

"Glad to hear it Kurt! How is your new home this week, nothing happen with James?"

"Oh no, I've followed your instructions and I've taken to just being pleasant and happy."

"Okay, Kurt-"as John was about to start, Blaine walked in to the office.

"Sorry guys, I just wanted to drop by." Blaine took the seat next to Kurt.

"As I was saying Kurt, how about, you, attend school once again?"

Kurt's eyebrows lowered in thought but at least he was thinking about it. What harm could it do?"

"Okay."

John smiled; Kurt thought it was in relief that the conversation had gone better than John thought.

"How about on Monday?"

"I suppose so."

"Monday it is!" Kurt returned a smile back at John, he was finally making progress!

"Yeah, and once you go back, me and you can start having more coffee dates!" Blaine interrupted.

"Before you start, where were you last night?"

Blaine needed a quick excuse, Kurt saved his day.

"He came to my house last night and fell asleep so I gave him a blanket and he stayed over."

"In future, a phone call would do!" John looked over his son harshly.

"Sorry Dad, I will do next time."

"How come you haven't spoken to me properly since we kissed on the car park? That was last Tuesday, it's now Monday Kurt." Kurt had just finished his coffee and was walking slowly with Blaine back to the car.

"I wanted to make sure it was all what you wanted. I don't want to allow someone as great as you into this shitty life!"

"But I told you I loved you, does that not mean anything."

"Yes, it does." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"How about the lips?"

"What about your lips, they're perfect?" Kurt smiled and started to walk away.

Blaine blushed, "Where are you going?"

"To school, I'll call you later to tell you how it goes!" Kurt shouted as he was quite some distance from Blaine's car now.

"Scrap that, I'll pick you up!" Blaine smiled back.

Even though Kurt was perfect, his kisses were wonderful and Kurt was all that was on Blaine's mind all the time now, Blaine couldn't help think about where he stood in this relationship, were they friends, friends with benefits or boyfriends? He really liked Kurt, in fact, he loved Kurt, he'd even told Kurt that, he didn't want to mess anything up with him but he needed to know where he stood. He would get an answer to night; it was what he needed to do. Tonight would be the night that Blaine Anderson took it upon himself to sort his love life out.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**In My Place**

**My birthday is Saturday so I'm gonna be really busy all weekend probably won't have time to update! X**

* * *

Kurt's first day at school hadn't been as bad as he thought. Rachel had been by his side all day and the Glee club had been really welcoming, Mr Shue had told Kurt that if at any point the day became too hard, he could just come back to the choir room. The Glee club helped him out preparing for regional's and teacher's offered sympathy. No one had been too sympathetic.

Kurt scanned the car park for Blaine's car- ahh, there he was. Blaine opened the window and stared in Kurt's direction, "hello sexy."

"Hi Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes and got in the car.

Blaine leaned over across the seat and placed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek, his original plan was to plant one on Kurt's lips but that plan backfired as Kurt wasn't looking in his direction. Blaine drove the car around a few blocks and then stopped the car.

"Why have you stopped?" Kurt looked around the area.

"Because I would like to straighten some things up."

"Okay...go on." Kurt smiled.

"First of all, how was your day?" Blaine was completely serious.

"Haha, it was fine, why are you asking me this?" Kurt continued to smile but in confusion.

"Because that's what couples are supposed to do, right? Check on each other and see how their day went." Blaine didn't laugh once.

"Ah." Kurt's smile faded and he looked to his knees again.

"That's all I'm getting? 'Ah'?" Blaine looked angry; Kurt had never seen him like this.

"Well, I don't know how I'm supposed to react Blaine, one minute you're telling me that you want me to take my pills and you want to be my friend and help me and the next, you love me and you want to be my boyfriend, I'm only just recovering from depression and I haven't even done that yet!"

"I understand, I know I was full on but it's easy to fall for someone as amazing as you. Please, let me love you." Blaine begged desperately.

"If we can take it slow, that would help me a lot." Kurt felt a tear fall down his face and Blaine was quick to wipe it away.

"Of course we can, I'll do anything for you."

Blaine held Kurt in a hug and kissed his cheek, "I love you, you just don't realise how much yet, I just want you to let me be here for you when you're down and in general, just let me try my best."

"Of course I will." Kurt let go and pulled away to wipe his eyes.

"Hey," Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes, "dry your eyes and smile, you're beautiful."

* * *

"Hi Kurt, how are you doing?" Delia welcomed Kurt home from school with some food.

"I'm fine, it was a really good day thank you, how was yours?" Kurt returned a faint smile and sat down with his food.

"It was pretty good, more importantly though, a boy named Steven who I used to look after a couple of years back got in touch today, he's coming over tonight to say hello, would you like to meet him?"

"Okay, suppose so." Kurt put some more food into his mouth thinking it was the end of the conversation.

"He is the same age as you." Delia kept her focus on Kurt. "He's also gay."

Kurt choked a little but managed to force out a reply, "ah, okay."

"Is that a problem or?" Delia started to walk out of the room but waited for a reply.

"No, it's fine; just don't expect me to take him out on a date!" Kurt laughed about it.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Kurt could tell that Delia was smiling through the way she was talking.

* * *

'**Hey beautiful, are you going to regional's this time with McKinley?'**

Kurt read the text discreetly as he was supposed to be placing some snacks on the table for when Steven arrived. He blushed and quickly typed his reply.

'**Yes I am baby, am I going to tell you what song we're doing? NO.'**

"Hi Steven, come through." Delia's voice echoed in excitement as she entered the family room where Kurt was sitting on the couch. He looked up to see a boy who matched his height and had a coif of a blondish colour with a hint of brown; it wasn't as fantastically styled as his own though. The boy dressed in a baggy chequered Superdry hoody and skinny jeans with high tops. His figure was skinny but not perfect like Kurt's, Kurt felt just right and what he wanted to be but this guy had a little weight on him, maybe it was muscle and what was Kurt doing? He was supposed to have a boyfriend, even if it was in secret, he wasn't supposed to be checking this other guy out!

"This is Kurt." Delia smiled and motioned a hand towards Kurt.

"Hi, I'm Steven." He held his hand out for Kurt to shake, a little like when he met Blaine, but he didn't put as much effort into shaking it back.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

* * *

"So, you told him you loved him and you've kissed him?" Trent had been hooked to Blaine's story; Wes, David, Jeff and Nick were also listening in but not really paying as much attention as Trent.

John had took his wife out for a meal and Blaine had decided to invite some of the Warblers round to watch a horror film and eat pizza but Trent wanted to know more about this mystery boy.

"Well...yeah!" Blaine smiled and blushed at the same time.

"You have to give me a clue to what he looks like if he's going to be at regional's and I'll search for him by watching your eyes when they're fixed on him!" Trent was serious but Blaine started to laugh.

"Guys, can we just get this film on, I'm sure we'll end up meeting this guy next week at the competition!" Nick had forced them to turn to the TV and continue with the film.

Blaine whispered in Trent's ear, "That reminds me, I haven't replied to his text yet!"

"Oh what are you gonna put?" Trent's face lit up in excitement.

All the other boys turned to face Trent and Blaine and yelled at the same time, "SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Guys, I'm gonna go to bed, I'll leave you two to talk, if James comes home, tell him where I am please."

"Sure." Kurt smiled softly as Delia headed up the stairs.

Kurt's phone went off so he checked it before starting a conversation with Steven.

'**Didn't say I wanted you to do that now did I? Just wanna make sure you'll be there!'**

Kurt replied immediately, **'Unless I take a turn for the worst like normal when things start getting better, yes, I will be.'**

"So, Delia told me you're gay?" Kurt realised this wasn't the way to open a conversation; he even turned it into a question to try and make the situation even less awkward.

"Yeah, I came out to Delia." Steven didn't seem bothered.

"How did she take it?"

"She was brilliant; she helped me through a lot." Steven smiled.

"And what about James?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Ahh, he was, different." At that moment, almost on point, the front door opened and a couple of seconds after, it shut. James. He approached the family room to see who was in there.

"Delia is upstairs." Kurt smiled.

"And is this a gay session?" Kurt could suddenly smell beer.

"Fuck off James, we all know that you have a problem with us." Kurt was shocked at Steven's words.

"Don't start with me in my house! Why are you even here, I thought you'd grown up now and tried finding your mummy and a boyfriend." Steven stood up and got closer to James.

"Shut up." Kurt panicked and stood up in the moment in case he had to move or go and get help.

"What? Are you gonna hit me?" James laughed in Steven's face as his anger grew.

"How about you just leave this James and go upstairs." Steven kept an eye on James but James looked at Kurt in disgust, however, it must have worked because James started walking up the stairs.

"Thanks for that Kurt, you need to be careful around him, he never hits out or anything but he can verbally abuse you so much that you want to hit out at him! I hate that bastard."

The boys sat back down. "I figured out he was homophobic and had a problem with me but then other kids who know him who have lived here have told me the same, I figured he's probably just pissed off that Delia is a foster parent because he doesn't want to be, it's just a guess but it seems to match him."

"It's a good point Kurt, I've gotta go but I'm gonna leave you my number, I try to visit here as much as I can but if you ever need me to come and help, you can just give me a call, and who knows, we might end up becoming good friends out of all this, you're gay, I'm gay, we'll get on!" Steven winked and waved goodbye as he left the family room and headed for the door.

* * *

It was the day of regional's, Kurt had been told to go in school that morning in the suit he'd been given to perform in because they would be rehearsing all morning.

Blaine put his Warbler outfit on and pulled his tie up high and made sure he looked smart, he wasn't too bothered about being the lead singer, he was more bothered about performing in front of Kurt for the first time.

Kurt made sure his hair was perfect and tried his best to smell good because when Blaine hugged him after he'd won regional's, he wanted Blaine to bury his head in his neck.

Blaine sprayed more aftershave all over him so when Kurt would kiss him after the Warblers had won, he would smell good.

All the new directions had finished getting ready, Mercedes had stayed by Kurt's side all day and Rachel had been being quite annoying all morning making sure everybody was perfect.

Blaine rounded all the Warblers up before practicing one last time.

Everybody arrived at the auditorium somewhere between Ohio and Westerville; they didn't care where as long as they won.

The Warblers sat in their seats, apart from Blaine who was scanning the room for Kurt, as soon as Trent realised, he stood up too and started to look around. Blaine decided to text Kurt.

'**Hey you, are you here yet?'**

Trent tried to read the messages but Blaine hid his phone. "I said you could try and look for him and figure it out yourself!"

"I was only trying to catch you out!"

Blaine looked at his phone again, **'Turn around.'**

Blaine turned around slowly because he didn't want Trent to realise what he was doing, it appeared like he was just scanning the room again.

Blaine caught Kurt's eye and smiled, Kurt was sat two rows behind Blaine sat next to a lot of the McKinley group who Blaine obviously didn't know, Kurt smiled back and mouthed 'good luck', Blaine replied as a text, **'you too, you'll need it ;) x'**

"So he's sat behind us then?" Trent lent into Blaine's ear.

"How they hell did you figure that out?"

"I'm amazing; also, you stared for ages at one spot."

"Fair enough."

* * *

**What did you think? Don't know when it'll be updated next like I said x**


	10. Chapter 10

**In My Place**

**Nothing to say apart from... enjoy!**

* * *

When the first school had finished singing their set list, everyone cheered and clapped. Blaine knew that the Warblers were next on stage so he directed them all down the steps, making sure Trent had all ready gone; Blaine turned around and headed back up the steps towards McKinley. Everyone was still cheering. Blaine gently pulled Kurt's head closer to him, oblivious to all the McKinley kids staring at him.

Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "This song is for you, ignore all references to women and replace them with Kurt because you deserve it, I could of text you that but Trent is trying to guess who you are." Blain's face turned bright red as the other kids stared at him but he continued to run down the steps to rejoin the Warblers.

"What did he want?" Rachel shouted down the line as the clapping and cheering from the audience got louder when the first Warbler entered the stage.

Kurt searched his mind for an excuse, "he wanted to wish us good luck."

"Aw, that was sweet of him." Mercedes smiled.

"That most definitely isn't sweet, that's big headed, he clearly thinks he has won all ready and we're gonna need luck, well, it's them who'll need luck!" Rachel made sure all the group heard.

"Cal down Rachel, he said good luck, leave him alone." Kurt looked back to the stage as the Warblers began.

The lights went down as Blaine took his last breath and prepared himself, he searched for Kurt discreetly in the audience so he knew in which direction to look when he sang the most important parts.

_** Much as you blame yourself,**_

_** You can't be blamed for the way you feel,**_

_** Had no example of a love that was even remotely real**_

_** How can you understand something that you never had,**_

_** Oh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that,**_

_** Girl let me love you,**_

_** And I will love you,**_

_** Until you learn to love yourself,**_

_** Girl let me love you,**_

_** And all your trouble,**_

_** Don't be afraid, girl let me help,**_

_** Girl let me love you,**_

_** And I will love you,**_

_** Until you learn to love yourself**_

_** Girl let me love you,**_

_** A heart of numbness, get's brought to life**_

_** I'll take you there...**_

The song went on and Trent also tried searching the audience but he couldn't find the boy they were singing this song for. Kurt however had realised what Blaine meant by references to women now, he also had to stop himself from blushing every time Blaine looked at him, he was stunned into silence when he heard Blaine's voice but had to look like he didn't even know who the kid was. That was hard.

"They were really good." Mercedes nudged Kurt's arm.

"They were all right." Kurt winked and gave a soft smile as they made their way down the steps. It was their turn.

The New Directions performed a mash up of a few different songs by Michael Jackson and Jackson 5, they did a really good job but Kurt only had one little solo on Man In The Mirror, he didn't know but Blaine blushed furiously at his voice.

All Glee clubs stood on the stage awaiting results. Kurt text Blaine quickly.

'**If we win, I want rewarding.'**

Blaine checked his phone from his pocket so Trent wouldn't see; he smiled and softly giggled but couldn't reply as results were just about to be reviled.

"Please donate generously to all charities collecting today, now for the winner." The woman opened the envelope slowly, Blaine glanced over at Kurt, Kurt looked back, they both smiled at the ground and Mercedes wrapped an arm round Kurt which made him jump.

"The winners are... MCKINLEY!"

The entire group, especially Rachel, cheered in excitement; however, Kurt took it upon himself to shake hands with the captains of the other Glee clubs. He approached a girl from the first high school and shook her hand, she returned it effortlessly. He then approached a familiar looking face, a handsome little devil; Kurt smiled sympathetically and shook hands with Blaine. Blaine didn't react much apart from smiling because Trent was watching him like a hawk.

'**Check the table in your dressing room, I placed a piece of paper next to yours and Rachel's belongings, it contains instructions and a map.'**

Kurt opened his text from Blaine and looked confused; he glanced over towards his table to see a neatly folded piece of paper.

'**And if I follow these, where will it take me?'**

**'To your reward.'**

Kurt read the last instruction.

_**Now turn on my father's office light from the outside and enter.**_

When Kurt did as asked, he opened his eyes to a very sexy Blaine slouched on the couch in his father's office. He was shirtless.

"Hi beautiful, well done today, you were awesome."

"Does your Dad know you're here? Where is he anyway?"

"Don't worry, I've taken care of that, he's not due back here for another hour, I couldn't take you back to my place because my Mum is home."

"Ah." Kurt placed his bag on the floor and put the map on the table.

"Come over here, what are you waiting for?" Blaine unbuttoned his jeans and prompted for Kurt to do the rest.

"I'm scared someone will walk in on us, and I'm not having sex with you on a couch!"

"Standards?" Blaine sat up and pulled his shirt back on.

"Yes," Kurt walked over to the couch and slid his hand under Blaine's shirt and started taking it back off again, "and, I said I wouldn't have sex with you here, making out is different!" Kurt placed a kiss to Blaine's lips and pushed him down to the couch; the both sank down and desperately searched for each other's lips.

"You were amazing today." Kurt planted kisses to Blaine's neck.

"Am I not everyday?" Blaine paused.

"Of course you are, just more amazing today baby."

"Well, I did blush like mad at your solo."

"Don't lie, I wasn't even prepared for that."

"I'm telling the truth! Now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

"What do you mean? James isn't that bad." Steven sat down with Delia in a coffee shop near to Delia's house.

"He's homophobic Delia! I'm not trying to split you two up or anything, I just got talking to Kurt and I feel sorry for the kid." Steven sipped his coffee.

"I like how you call him kid when you're the same age." Delia smiled.

"Can we be serious and not change subjects? What are you gonna do about James?"

"Okay! I'll talk to him, now can I give you a little advice?"

"Go on." Steven rolled his eyes.

"You should get to know Kurt more, he needs friends, and you need a boyfriend!" Delia giggled and then raised an eyebrow but Steven just gave her a sharp look back.

"Maybe." Steven sipped his coffee again.

* * *

The 'make out session' had been going on for about thirty five minutes, neither of them cared, Kurt dug his hands deeper in Blaine's skin and Blaine traced kisses up Kurt's neck until he left a love bite.

Blaine tangled their legs together and then slid his hands into Kurt's pants to pull his ass closer. Blaine thought his head was just dizzy but he definitely heard a door handle. SHIT! It was his Dad! He recognised his voice but nobody talking back, he was clearly on the phone and the voice was getting closer, it was the door handle of the office turning.

"Shit, Kurt, get up!" Blaine whispered and jumped up in shock.

"Okay, goodbye Mrs Henderson-"John's voice came to a sudden stop and his jaw dropped when he saw his son pulling a shirt back on and Kurt shirtless.

* * *

**Please review x**


	11. Chapter 11

**In My Place**

**Sorry it's been so long! I've had exams so that's what I've been focussing on at the minute! Sorry x**

* * *

Tuesday. Kurt's appointment with John was in an hour. How awkward. He didn't know how but he and Blaine had managed to pull the office incident off.

* * *

"_**What are you two doing?" John nearly dropped his bag, he didn't know what to think or say.**_

"_**Sorry Dad, we know we shouldn't be in here, it's just-" Blaine looked in Kurt's direction for help.**_

"_**Urm, I needed a new shirt because I had spilt something on it at school and I was supposed to be meeting with my Aunt, Blaine offered to bring one here for me.**_

* * *

Yep, it was the lamest excuse Kurt had ever heard or used! The most important thing was, John bought it! Even though John thought nothing of it, thinking was all Kurt had been doing because it had been awkward between him and Blaine for a week now. Yes they had been texting each other but Blaine was always busy and the only time they had a real conversation was the night after they had been caught when Blaine was thanking him for coming up with an excuse. Kurt didn't know what to do with the situation, thoughts were running through his mind such as; maybe he'd got the wrong end of the stick and Blaine probably hasn't told his parents that he's gay yet? But then, thinking back to the coffee shop conversation, it seemed Blaine had told his parents the way he talked about his Dad. Then Kurt thought that John would have most likely figured it out anyway with his job. Kurt couldn't work it out.

'**Blaine, could we meet later? When you are done at school I mean?'**

He wasn't sure he'd get a reply, or a reasonable one at that, but Kurt had tried. Kurt set off to his appointment with John, however awkward it would be, it would be better to get it over with.

* * *

"So, have you asked Kurt yet?" Delia handed a cup to Steve.

"No, I told you Delia, I don't even know him, I don't wanna go on a date!" Steve was a little bit angry but didn't show it, he wished people would leave him to his own devices.

"I think you should do it, now." Delia smiled.

"Leave me alone, and maybe I'll do it later!"

* * *

"So Kurt, if you say everything is all right at the minute, you can go if you want to, you don't have to." John scribbled something else down.

"You know what? There is something I would like to ask you."

"Go ahead." John put his pen down gently.

"How has Blaine been recently?" Kurt looked curious.

John looked confused but at the end of the day, he was the one who had introduced the boys. "He's been a little distant, I mean, he's been in his room a lot but apart from that, he's been fine. He has actually got a lot of exams at the minute so I've told him he has to limit time on his phone and laptop because too many things distract him. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, he's just been very quiet recently and not been talking to me a lot. I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Ah, well, he's fine. He's just very busy."

* * *

Kurt walked out of the office and checked his phone.

***1 New Message***

'**Hey Kurt, wanna meet up at that coffee shop near Delia's?'**

Oh. My. God. Steven! Kurt typed back but didn't know what to reply, he managed to reply 'yes' but he didn't know how to feel about it.

* * *

"It's a nice place this coffee shop, you come here often?"

"I come all the time with a friend, but I haven't been recently." Kurt and Steven sat down at the table Blaine and he always sat.

"Delia has been telling me to do this for weeks! I'm so sorry if that other friend is more than a friend."

"Delia told you to ask me out?" Kurt looked confused.

"Yeah... is that bad?"

"No, at least she cares."

The conversation was going on for a long time; it was getting more and more awkward as they ran out of things to say.

"So, Kurt, how would you feel about probably, meeting up again?"

Kurt's eyes opened wider in shock, he nearly dropped his coffee. "Can I have time to sort things out with my 'friend' first please?"

"Yeah, of course." Steven went red and sipped the last of his coffee, but at least he'd gotten his words out!

Both boys finished up and then got ready to leave. As Kurt waited for Steve, he felt his phone vibrate.

'**Sorry Kurt, I'm so incredibly sorry. I've been so busy, but apart from that, I was worried about how you'd react to my Dad walking in on us, I'm five minutes from the coffee shop now, meet me there?'**

Shit. Kurt panicked, normally, this would be fine, he could finally get his explanation, but he was with Steven. He didn't reply to Blaine, nothing could make him stop coming to the coffee shop now, even if Kurt told Blaine to go to Delia's, he couldn't get there before him or at a reasonable time. FUCK! Blaine's car!

Kurt started to walk in Steve's direction. "Hey, I really gotta get going so I'll see ya later hu?"

"Okay, thought I was running you home?" Steve headed for the door of the coffee shop. Kurt followed so nothing seemed unusual but kept his eye on Blaine's car like hawk hunting.

As Steven opened the door, Kurt realised that Blaine was all ready making his way over to the shop entrance, Kurt thought about hiding, he thought about saying he'd forgotten something and had to go back inside but instead, plans had all ready been made for him.

"Hey... you're all ready here?" Blaine smiled but looked in confusion at the boy standing beside Kurt.

"Sorry, this is one of Delia's friends; we were just talking over a coffee."

Without saying anything, Steve held his hand out to shake Blaine's which he returned with a firm grip trying to show off.

"How about you join me for another coffee then, you get my text?"

"Oh sorry, that's what I was doing when I got distracted, anyway, catch you later Steve."

"You sure you'll be all right getting home?"

"I'll be fine, thanks." Kurt gave Steve a sharp look to hint that this boy was his mystery 'friend'.

"So, who was he again?" Blaine slid his hand discreetly into Kurt's.

* * *

**I've decided to leave this chapter here because, I can explain it all in a lot more detail next chapter, please stick with me x**


	12. Chapter 12

**In My Place**

**Hey guys! Been so busy, me and a friend have set up a Glee fan website where we will be setting projects up and much more. :D Check my twitter out for details.**

* * *

"So, he was just a friend of Delia's?" Blaine sipped his coffee one more time.

"He used to live with her and he was just there and offered to be a friend seeing as my so called boyfriend has been ignoring me." Kurt folded his arms across his chest. "You know, I shouldn't have to explain myself, it should be you explaining yourself." Kurt tried is best to make it sound friendly and like a joke but it just came out quite harsh but realistically, he was angry.

Blaine placed his coffee on the table and took Kurt's hand in his own. "Hey, I was trying to explain earlier but then I met your new friend and- and anyway, that doesn't matter. Okay, so, last week a lot of my teachers decided it was the 'let's pick on Blaine week' and tried to keep me behind for extra tuition every night, I'd been doing loads of work all week. My Dad denies all of this but I seriously think that he put my teachers up to it. He doesn't think I've been focused enough. He's probably right but that's why I haven't been talking to you and replying to you. He literally took everything away because he thinks that everything distracts me." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"And why has he done all that, I mean, I know he means well but is there any need for all that?" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand back.

"There is a reason." Blaine suddenly looked guilty and flushed red, he looked down and Kurt tried to make eye contact with him.

"Come on, you know you can tell me." Kurt smiled a little, Blaine wasn't fully forgiven yet.

"The me and you thing... It slipped out." Blaine closed his eyes tightly as he was scared to how Kurt would react.

Kurt pulled his hand from Blaine, "you mean your father, the one who gives me advice on my life now knows that I'm dating his son?"

"I'm so sorry." Blaine tried to grab Kurt's hand back but he failed to reach it as Kurt pulled away. "He had to find out sometime."

"You know, I thought he was a little off with me earlier, something didn't seem right, it was like he wanted me to go. And yeah, people had to find out but not like this Blaine, I thought we'd done well in covering up the day in your Dad's office but obviously not. He's obviously not keen on the idea of me and you being together otherwise he wouldn't practically lock you in a room with no way of contacting me."

"Hey, when I told him, he wasn't even shocked, he just said that he wished I could have told him earlier but he promised not to say anything to you about it. I managed to sneak out of my study time to come and see you, please can we just go for a drive or something, I've missed you."

"Yeah, you can go for a drive, a drive home. I think we should just forget about this so called relationship for now Blaine. I can't handle it anymore and this whole time, you've not even asked how I'm doing. I'm actually not handling things well at all at the minute, I haven't told anybody this because I thought I might be able to get you to help me, I haven't took a tablet in a week because I felt so good that I didn't think I needed them and I feel like crap, I've tried to take them again but they don't work anymore. Your Dad warned me that if I stopped the course, they would just stop working because the body would be so used to them by now or something. I'm going, tell your Dad that I don't wanna come to his appointments either." Kurt stood up and stormed out of the shop with tears burning in his eyes just waiting to be released.

Blaine ran after him as fast as he could. "KURT!"

Kurt didn't even look behind him but he could feel footsteps getting louder until they were at the side of him and a hand was pulling on his arm.

"Kurt, baby, please!" Blaine was facing Kurt, but Kurt continued to walk in the same direction.

"You don't get to say things like that anymore, we're done."

"For telling someone that I love you, seriously?" Blaine looked confused and now he was stood in front of Kurt hold both of Kurt's arms trying to stop him from walking and trying to calm him down at the same time.

"Not just that, the fact that I feel like shit at the minute and the only person that I needed wasn't there, maybe it wasn't your fault but I just can't do this. If I'm feeling down and I need you, if you're not there, I'm gonna be even worse. Listen, just, end this until my eighteenth birthday and then maybe I will consider us getting back together huh?"

"I can't wait that long Kurt!" Tears were flowing from his face. "I love you, how am I supposed to fall out of love with you?"

"I don't know, but you'll have to."

* * *

A week had gone by, Kurt had 100 new text messages on top of the 50 he had received on the day he broke up with Blaine, the only difference was, the 100 hadn't been opened but they were all from the same person. Blaine. Kurt had desperately been trying not to go out of his mind, he felt even worse than before but he was trying to just get through everything. All Kurt wanted, was a break, his head had been spinning and he didn't know what to do, the only thing that seemed to make sense was pushing the closest people away from him. His weekly visit to Clara's house had been skipped; she'd tried ringing him five times a long with the other 60 missed calls in his log from Blaine and John. Kurt stayed in his room trying his best to just push everything a side.

Blaine had tried ringing and texting Kurt everyday but once he realised Kurt wouldn't answer, he'd been doing the same. Blaine quit the Warblers because he didn't feel like he could concentrate, the real reason was heartbreak and singing love songs would kill him but he'd told the others that he was studying too hard to join in at the minute. It seemed pathetic because the relationship had only been short but it meant a lot to Blaine because Kurt meant a lot to him and it was the first boy he had kissed. He was willing to work on that relationship harder than he'd worked on anything in his life before but now Kurt wouldn't even answer his calls or reply to his texts.

* * *

Clara heard a knock on the door and ran as fast as she could in hope she would answer it to Kurt. Ben peered round the corner too in hope to see Kurt's face.

"Hi Clara." She was disappointed but confused at the same time.

"Oh, hi Blaine, come through."

Blaine was sat in the kitchen facing Clara and Ben.

"So, what's going on, why do look like someone killed your hamster and why haven't we seen Kurt in a week?" Clara smiled softly and Ben giggled a little.

"You need to see him, I know it wouldn't seem right you going round there to see him but he's pushing everybody away from him because his pills don't work anymore, it's almost like he's hallucinating. He has locked himself away and won't let anybody in."

"Why has he gone like this Blaine?" Ben frowned his eyebrows.

"Because of me." Blaine felt like crying... again.

"What do you mean, because of you?"

"Me and him were, well, we were dating. He needed me and I wasn't there, now he's just closed himself away and I feel so bad but there's nothing I can do, I've tried going round there but every time, no one came to the door. I've been round there before and I know what time Delia and James are at work so that could have been why but that proves that Kurt won't come to the door. There's nothing I can do. He wants me to wait until his birthday until I see him again but I don't know if I can go that long.

Clara stood up and walked round to sit in the seat at the side of Blaine. "Okay, listen to me, I want you to go round there now and climb through any open window, we understand Delia and James should be at work now, Kurt mentioned that last week, go in and see him, I need to know he's all right. Let us know when you know he's okay and tell us what's going on, we can't do it in case Delia is in, we will look as though we are just tryna get Kurt back or something, you are his friend, more than his friend, you can just act concerned."

"Okay." Blaine dried his face and then Clara hugged him, Blaine left the house and headed for Kurt's.

* * *

James had been drinking with a few friends after work and his breath smelled of beer. Kurt had managed to get downstairs to make some food, even though he didn't eat it. His eyes were bloodshot red and his face was near white. Kurt tried to walk past James without disturbing him to go back upstairs but James followed him up the stairs.

"Can I help you James?" James stumbled around a little and then started spitting words out.

"You know, I'm sick of this. I'm sick of having to live in a house were stupid little kids with a horrible background can come and doss. Delia always goes for the gay kids, I don't even know why, I think we're cursed."

"Okay James, I'm going back in my room now." Kurt turned to face his bedroom and started to go dizzy but he forced himself around it.

"No, I'm not done yet. Why are you here Kurty boy, where's your little boyfriend, you know, that Steve that stood up for you the other night, were is he?"

Kurt ignored James and pushed his bedroom door open. Kurt entered his room and jumped out of his skin. He saw a figure at the window. Blaine. He opened the window and he was face to face with the boy he apparently still loved.

"You need to go, James his here and he's really pissed off, go!" Blaine forced himself in the room just as James walked in.

"Aww Hummel, is this your new boyfriend? Jeez, a different one every week!"

"Hey, leave him alone." Blaine got closer to James and Kurt tried to pull him back.

"Blaine leave it, please."

"You heard your boyfriend, go on, get back to him." Blaine slowly turned around to face Kurt. He thought James had left the room by now.

"Shit, BLAINE, LOOK OUT!" As Blaine has turned to face Kurt, James' hand had lifted to punch Blaine in the back of the head but without even thinking, Kurt pushed Blaine out of the way and took the punch to the side of his own head. Kurt fell to the floor.

Before attending to Kurt, Blaine ran after James.

"Hey! That punch was meant for me right?" James turned around to face Blaine.

"Yes." James smiled cockily.

"Why don't you do it now?"

James approached Blaine and swung a hook at Blaine, only this time, he was prepared to take actions, Blaine caught James' fist in his hand and punched James in the face. Before Blaine new it, James was flat out on the floor with blood dripping from his nose. Shit. Kurt! Blaine raced back up the stairs and locked Kurt's bedroom door just in case James woke back up.

"Kurt, can you hear me?"

* * *

**Continue this soon **


	13. Chapter 13

**In My Place**

**Hey guys, sorry I keep taking a while, been busy x Hope you're enjoying and in this chapter, the Ice Skating is because of the pictures and videos we got this week, a lot of people want fanfiction with Ice Skating now so... I tried. **

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine; my head was all ready spinning, that punch just finished me off for a while." Kurt sat on his bed and pulled the sheet over him.

Blaine decided to join him.

"What are you doing, we broke up."

"I'm putting my arm around you, not only to keep you warm but also, to make you realise that we all care about you, we love you."

"We?"

"Well, your aunt for a start." Blaine moved closer to Kurt.

"Blaine, I know that you all care about me," Kurt turned to face Blaine, "I'm just finding it hard to deal with all of this because I have to get used to the fact that I'm alone, I can't have one of you here all the time so this is my way of getting through it all."

"You're not alone." Blaine brushed Kurt's cheek.

"It sure feels like it."

"Listen, if I was _**in your place**_, then maybe I could understand all this but right now, all I'm gonna say is, I think you pushed me away because it's your way of handling everything, it's a couple of weeks off Christmas, I can't leave you like this at Christmas of all times. Please let me try and help you, I know you did have my Dad for that but how about you let me try and cheer you up, let's go Ice Skating, it's open now you know?" Blaine smiled in hope he could persuade Kurt.

"Yes. Yes I want you to help me but I don't know if I'm up to Ice Skating."

"Get dressed. Wrap up warm!" Blaine jumped up from the bed and pulled a coat from Kurt's wardrobe.

"Oh Blaine, no." Kurt rolled so his face was buried in his pillow.

"I'm borrowing this coat, here, you have this one!" Blaine pulled the sheets from Kurt and threw them to the end of the bed. He started to laugh and then pulled Kurt up.

* * *

Kurt watched people go round the rink.

"You'll love it."

"No I won't."

Blaine had managed to get Kurt to the rink, James had woken up as the boys had ran out of the house and Blaine had text Clara to say he had everything under control. The only problem now was getting Kurt on the ice.

"Please?" Blaine held his hands like he was praying and smiled at Kurt.

"FINE." Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine pulled him to the opening of the ice.

"Wow, no, we can't go here."

"What are you talking about-"

"Look who's here."

As Blaine turned to the rink, he saw Rachel, Finn and a few of the Warblers scattered around the ice.

"Shit, I thought no one would be here who we knew."

"Can we go now? Please?" Blaine looked into Kurt's desperate eyes.

"We can go round the back on the other rink, please just give it a chance."

They both made their way round and got onto the ice. Blaine was awesome. He was flying round the ice and he had to admit, he did get a smile on Kurt's face.

"Hold my hand; I'll get you going faster!"

Kurt held out his hand as Blaine gently pulled him a long.

The boys had been flying round the eyes for about an hour.

"I'm getting tired now, I wanna stop, can we go and get a coffee from somewhere?"

"I promise after this one last lap of the ice."

When they were three quarters of the way around the ice, Kurt tripped and fell to the ground taking Blaine with him. Kurt was laughing but had hardly any energy to even consider standing back up. He opened his eyes fully to realise Blaine on top of him. Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes and smiled even more at Blaine's grin. He felt himself falling for Blaine all over again. Kurt tried to resist his hands creeping up Blaine's back but he didn't need too, Blaine interrupted the moment.

"You weren't lying when you said you were tired. Come on, let's go and get that coffee!"

"Well this is nice, good choice Mr Hummel." Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him in the direction of a free table in a nice decorated, cosy cafe. Kurt pulled his hand from Blaine's hold.

As they sat down and placed their coffee on the table, Blaine looked at Kurt, who appeared to be lost in his own little world, Blaine wished he could be a part of Kurt's little world.

"Are me and you on or off or what?" Blaine sounded annoyed but he didn't mean to.

"I want to be back with you and feel safe and have you there for me; I just don't know how to feel at the minute, I feel like crap."

"Think past all of that and decide. You either want me to walk out of here and go home and we stay friends, which will be the hardest thing of my life may I add or I walk out of here hand in hand with you as we make our way back to your place and you help me through your bedroom window?"

Kurt smiled a little and took Blaine's hand. "The second option sounds quite appealing."

* * *

Blaine ran round the back of the house as Kurt distracted Delia. Kurt made his way up to his bedroom.

"Hey you." Blaine had managed to slide the window up and tumble in to Kurt's room.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise!" Kurt laughed.

Blaine took off his scarf and pulled Kurt by his waist. Their noses touched.

"Tonight was amazing, you have to admit it."

"Yes, yes it was, now can we please fall into bed together and put on a movie."

"Of course we can Mr." Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt to bed.

After an hour of stealing kisses and holding each other whilst 'watching' Elf, both boys heard their phone buzz.

They both opened a picture message. Blaine's from Trent, Kurt's from Rachel.

***1 New Message from Rachel*  
**

'**He's real cute, should have told us!'**

***1 New Message from Trent*  
**

'**I knew it was him! LIAR! You have some explaining to do!'**

Kurt and Blaine turned and looked at each other with the exact same expression.

They both spoke at the exact same time. "We were seen today."

* * *

**What do you think? x**

**If you want to see the pictures that were sent by Trent and Rachel, please visit my twitter, QueenBeeBlaine they are the last two pictures that I posted of Darren and Chris ice skating x**


	14. Chapter 14

**In My Place**

**Hey guys, if you want to be involved in a Merry Christmas Glee cast project, please follow GleekNation_ on Twitter, we've only just started out but we want to give it a go! Thank you x And thank you for the reviews so far, hope you're all enjoying.**

* * *

'**So, have you told Rachel and Mercedes that you're dating a hotter guy than them yet? ;)'**

Kurt laughed as he read Blaine's message. He had told Rachel and Mercedes and the others in Glee club who gave a damn but his real worry was how Blaine had gone on telling The Warblers.

'**I told them that I'm dating an average guy who I they just happened to spot me with on the ice, did you tell your fellow Warblers that you are dating the hottest gay guy in the city?'**

'**Thought that was me?'**

'**Thought wrong Anderson!'**

Blaine picked Kurt up after school, they had a drive around the town and finally, Kurt spoke about what was bothering him.

"Blaine, I know we were just joking around earlier on the phone but, you've not said how it went with The Warblers."

Blaine looked as if he was trying to avoid the situation but he spat a reply out. "Oh it was fine."

"You sure?" Kurt tilted his head to look at Blaine.

"Yep, I mean, I only confirmed it with Trent, what he does with the information is up to him."

"Okay, glad it went well."

Blaine pulled up at a building which Kurt hated to admit he recognised. The child and teen services home.

"Why have you brought me here? I hate this place!" Kurt looked at the tacky horrible place, Blaine couldn't decide whether it was fear or hate, but it wasn't good.

"Don't worry, you are staying here, it's me that needs to go in, gotta pick a file up for my Dad." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and then left the car to go into the offices.

"So you are sure that this agreement will go ahead?" Blaine stood up to walk away from the management in the home but had to double check.

"We've told you, under the circumstances of his current home state, he can move back to his family."

"Okay, thanks."

Blaine left the home and went back to the car.

"No file?" Kurt looked for the paperwork Blaine had claimed to be getting.

"They don't have it, if I'm honest, they do have it, they just can't give it to me."

* * *

Christmas day had soon approached. Kurt had spent the 23rd with Blaine starting with breakfast (Blaine's treat) then a Christmas play at the theatre and finally, some final Christmas shopping in the snow under the New York Christmas lights. They'd set off early so they had time for shopping and the play in New York so they could get home in time. On the 24th, Blaine had gone home to share it with his family and Kurt had spent it with his very awkward to be around foster family, Steven had come round and made it even worse when Kurt tried to explain that he was now in a relationship, it was hard because James was around and he didn't want to say the wrong things but also because Steven liked Kurt and he could tell that Steven was jealous, but he had to spend some time with his foster family.

Christmas day. Kurt was spending it with Clara and Ben.

Kurt knocked at the door and Ben answered.

"Hey Kurt! Merry Christmas!" Ben hugged Kurt.

"Hey, Merry Christmas you too." Kurt entered the house to Clara giving him another warm hug.

"The food is cooking and presents are in the family room but for your first present, you have to close your eyes." Clara covered his eyes and directed him to the family room.

"You know I hate surprises like this."

"Shut up, you deserve it, now open your eyes."

Kurt opened his eyes to a beautifully decorated Christmas tree. "This is a lovely tree but-"

"No, that's not it, look again."

Kurt didn't turn his head back toward the tree; he carried on looking at Clara and Ben. "What am I supposed to be looking for?" As soon as Kurt turned his head back to the tree, he saw it. Blaine! He ran out from behind the tree with the biggest smile slapped across his face and hugged Kurt.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Kurt smiled the hardest he'd ever felt, all the crap that had happened this year had just been made better. The one day that everything was supposed to be perfect had become the best day of his life because of one boy.

* * *

After presents had been opened and Christmas dinner had been eaten, Kurt and Blaine sat together on the couch. Ben and Clara made their way into the family room.

"Kurt, we all have one more present for you."

"What's that then?" Blaine softly made his way up from the couch trying not to nudge Kurt.

"Let me just go and get it." Blaine left the room, when he re-entered, he had a suitcase.

"Aw, that's beautiful Blaine, thanks." Kurt smiled awkwardly, what would you want with a suitcase?

"That's not just it you idiot, I know we haven't been together for a long time but I've grown to know you enough that if I gave you a suitcase as a present you would hit me with it, this is full." Blaine placed the case in front of Kurt and took his place back on the couch.

"Oh, what of?"

"Clothes."

Kurt looked round the room in confusion.

"Remember a couple of weeks ago when I stopped at the teen care home for a file?" Blaine smiled like this story about to come out of him was going to be amazing.

"Yes?"

"Well I actually went in there to get final permission from them and your foster family that you could move back here permanently due to changes there, I told them about James and they agreed that you should be with family, everything is sorted." Blaine grinned wide.

"Wait, you aren't winding me up now are you?" Kurt looked around once again.

"Course not." Clara smiled.

Kurt leaped at Blaine and hugged him tight. He whispered in his ear, "I love you." Blaine wanted to hold the moment forever but it was broken after a while as Kurt suggested they go upstairs for a while.

* * *

Blaine lay with Kurt's head resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you for today."

"It's perfectly fine baby, I love you and needed to show it."

"You've certainly shown it, my only problem is, this is our first Christmas together and you've made it so special, I don't feel that I've contributed."

"Course you have! You bought me loads of music stuff that I mentioned to you once; no one could have ever remembered everything that I blur out apart from you." Blaine kissed Kurt's head.

"Hmm." Kurt looked at the picture above the TV in his room, it was of him and his Dad, for the first time, he looked at the picture without crying, he definitely had a lump in his throat but instead, he sat up to face Blaine and spoke.

"You know what would make my Christmas even better?"

"What's that baby?" Blaine lay with his hands behind his head.

"If me and you could take a short drive to the cemetery to see my Dad." Kurt didn't smile because he didn't know how Blaine would react.

"That would be amazing, have you been to visit him before or will this be your first time?"

"Yep, first time I've had courage."

* * *

Blaine held Kurt's hand so he didn't slip on the snow and they made their way over to Burt's grave.

Kurt knelt down to place a flower by the gravestone, he knew it would freeze over and look horrible soon but it made Burt's grave look nice for the time being.

"Do you want me to just walk round for a little while you have a minute with him?" Blaine rubbed Kurt's back.

"I don't want to sound like I'm pushing you away or anything but it would be nice, just a little minute to talk would be cool."

"Hey, you aren't pushing me away, just shout me back if you need me." Blaine smiled and patted Kurt's arm as he walked away.

"Hey Dad. I know it's been a while and I should have been here earlier but, I just couldn't handle it, I've been really busy. This all seems stupid because I always said I didn't believe in this sort of stuff but this is what they do in films and stuff right? This is just what felt right on Christmas, I wanted to celebrate with you because let's face it; Christmas is never really Christmas without you. Clara and Ben are amazing and I love having them to go to now because you aren't here but there's also someone else who you should know about, the boy who was here a minute ago, he's Blaine. It's a long story to how we met but maybe I could tell you that some other time, he's my boyfriend. It obviously shows that you are looking down on me as you've given me hope. You've given me him. So, thanks Dad, I'm gonna get off now, I'll do this some other time.

"Blaine! I'm done." Kurt wiped the tear from his cheek; he wanted it to be gone before Blaine got back but before he knew it, Blaine was rocking him slowly in his arms and kissing his forehead.

"I was gonna visit my Mum too but I just wanna go now please."

"Come on." Blaine held his hand for Kurt to hold.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine where tangled under the sheets that night, Clara had let them sleep in the same bed but made them promise that nothing would happen.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to be full on or forceful but I was just wondering because I love you and stuff-"

"Spit it out Blaine!"

"When do you want it to be our first time? What do want it to be like?" Kurt didn't answer for a couple of seconds, he was a little startled.

"Somewhere quiet, nice and just perfect."

"Me too." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Maybe we could go somewhere." Kurt suggested.

"Maybe we could go camping, just us on a romantic little break, let's think of a plan!"

Kurt and Blaine started to pull out maps and money to plan their trip and discuss when it would take place giving them enough time to save money up and the weekend would be perfect for them both.

* * *

**Thanks guys, review please xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**In My Place**

**Hey guys, so this chapter will be their first time, please check my twitter because I might be posting a picture that I have drawn of them in the tent tomorrow!**

* * *

"Glad we got such a good spot." Blaine finished placing the final hook in the ground while Kurt threw their bags into the corner of the tent.

"Me too, and nobody else is around yet." Kurt checked the land around them.

"And hopefully nobody will be," Blaine joined Kurt in the tent, "I want this to be the most perfect night of our life with no interruptions."

"There won't be, I think we should go and eat at that little cafe first and then that should take us up to about half seven and then we'll..." Kurt didn't finish the sentence because it felt awkward to say it but Blaine nodded, he understood.

* * *

"Well this is a nice little place." Kurt smiled whilst waiting for his food to arrive.

"It is, it's really cosy. If a storm started, we'd definitely come here!"

Kurt giggled, "Don't say that!"

Blaine smiled back as a woman placed their food on the table.

"Thank you," Blaine and Kurt both smiled at the woman as she left them, "Just so you know, I'm scared too." Blaine blushed and looked down at his plate.

"I'm not scared, I'm just really nervous now and I don't wanna do anything wrong or, well, you know."

"Hey, as far as I know, neither of us have done it before so none of us have anything to judge off whether we are doing it right or wrong. Me and you are gonna spend the rest of our lives together aren't we?" Blaine smiled.

"Course we are." Kurt laughed, he agreed with Blaine but inside; no one had ever kept promises in his life or stuck around so he didn't believe it.

"So which ever way we do it, it will be perfect because we'll know how to please each other for the rest of our lives."

* * *

Blaine held Kurt's hand all the way back to the tent. They got back, Kurt pulled the zip up, his heart now racing. Blaine followed; he closed his eyes and swallowed then entered the tent and placed his shoes in the far corner with the bags; their tent was pretty big. Kurt sat on his sheets leaning against his pillow and Blaine sat in front of him.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm presuming you want me to top but it's up to you, what do you wanna do?" Blaine flushed red.

Kurt leaped up and threw his arms around Blaine. He pushed him down and kissed him. "Let's just see what happens."

They rolled over kissing for what seemed like hours but after a while, Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt and took off with the help from his boyfriend. Blaine couldn't help but feel like he didn't want to take his shirt off after seeing Kurt's body.

"Your turn." Kurt tugged at Blaine's shirt.

"Kurt, I'm embarrassed, your body is just, wow and now, you've set high standards!"

"Just get it off, stop teasing me; everyone knows that you're perfect under this shirt." Blaine flushed red and lifted it off in hope that Kurt would approve.

"Liar." Kurt arched his back and kissed Blaine's stomach. Kurt turned so he was on top of Blaine, the teased each other wish kisses and thrusts. Kurt got hard as soon as Blaine touched the waist band on his pants. Blaine had become hard when he felt Kurt against him. Blaine planted kisses down Kurt's stomach until; finally, they helped each other pull their pants off until their boxers were revealed. After ten more minutes of rolling around and getting sweaty, Kurt insisted they take each other's boxers off.

Blaine, once again, was left embarrassed by the size of Kurt compared to him, he didn't feel confident at all but he was desperate so he pulled his off too. Blaine had ended up back on top by now. They prepared each other for what was to come. Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's cock to relieve him. Blaine widened Kurt's ass hole using his fingers. Eventually, they felt ready, Kurt wanted Blaine to enter him and relieve him of the feeling only Blaine could give him. Blaine entered Kurt and they picked up their pace. They stopped each other making noises that were too loud and managed to laugh it off, or giggle in their case as the feeling was taking over them. As Blaine eventually came and started to slow down, Kurt sighed in relief and kissed Blaine's head.

"That was amazing." Blaine lay at the side of Kurt.

"It was as perfect as I wanted it to be." Kurt pulled the blanket over himself.

"Aw, are you cold baby?" Blaine moved closer to Kurt.

"A little but mainly, just insecure." Kurt looked for his clothes.

"Don't you dare, you look amazing, you ARE amazing, I love you and we are gonna sleep naked because, let's be honest, we're too tired to get dressed again." Blaine smiled sarcastically and scooted in even closer.

"I love you, and you're not so bad yourself!" Kurt giggled. "I'm only joking, you are perfect, now put your arm under my head and let me sink into you."

Blaine giggled softly, "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night, love you. Oh and if any bugs happen to climb in, save me."

"I won't let them, and of course I will, any day."

* * *

The sun came out and Blaine was the first to wake up. He unzipped the opening of the tent to let some air in and placed a clean pair of boxers on and a t-shirt; he tried his best not to wake Kurt up. After Blaine had got some air, he took a picture of Kurt asleep on his phone and set it as his lock screen image. The flash woke Kurt up.

"Hey baby, you okay? Sleep well?" Kurt's eyes adjusted to the light.

"Yeah, my neck aches a little but its fine, nothing you can't cure!"

Blaine crawled over to Kurt and sat behind him, He started to massage his neck. "Thank you."

"When you feel better, you should probably get some boxers on, there's another tent further down the field."

Kurt pulled on some clothes and Blaine was rummaging through his bag.

"What are you looking for?" Kurt threw his arms round Blaine's neck from behind.

"Found it! I collected some cakes and chocolate and food and everything that can be wrapped that was in the fridge. Anyway, enjoy!"

Blaine handed Kurt some food. "Aw, thank you baby, this won't go down well with my figure but ah well." Kurt began unwrapping some cakes.

"Let's be honest, you need to get some weight back on you, you haven't been eating properly."

"Yeah but I don't wanna be fat, that would be horrible for the both of us!"

Blaine leaned forward and cupped Kurt's face, "I'd rather have a balloon of a boyfriend with your personality than one who I'd snap when I touch!"

Kurt giggled, "I'll never allow myself to be that thin but whatever, you're amazing." Blaine planted a kiss on Kurt's lips.

They shared cakes and chocolate and licked it off each other's face. After a while, they decided to pack up and get ready to go.

* * *

"Hi Kurt, did you have a good time?" Clara and Ben helped him with his bags.

"Yeah, it was amazing, I could never ask for anything better than this weekend."

"Glad you enjoyed it! Now, me and Ben want you to meet us after school tomorrow at the Lima Bean, we have some news."

"Okay, I was supposed to be meeting Blaine but I can always invite him a long, that wouldn't be a problem would it?"

"Of course not!"

* * *

Kurt had gone to pick Blaine up the next night. "Hey, you ready to go?" Kurt stood at the door of the Warbler practice room waiting for Blaine to pack things up into his bag.

"Yeah, I'm all done. Let's- I was gonna say let's go but can you hear that song on the radio over there, I like this song."

"You and your passion for music." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine joined in with the song and pulled Kurt, by his hands, into the room to join him.

Blaine sang the first part but they both sang the chorus.

**I've been trying to do it right,**

**I've been living a lonely life,**

**I've been sleeping here instead,**

**I've been sleeping in my bed,**

**I've been sleeping in my bed,**

**So show me family,**

**All the blood that I would bleed,**

**I don't know where I belong,**

**I don't know where I went wrong,**

**But I can write a song,**

**1, 2, 3, I belong with you, you belong with me,**

**You're my sweetheart,**

**I belong with you, you belong with me,**

**You're my sweet,**

**I don't think you're right for him,**

**Look at what it might have been if you took a bus to Chinatown,**

**I've been standing on canal,**

**And Bowery,**

**And he'd be standing next to me,**

**1, 2, 3, I belong with you, you belong with me,**

**You're my sweetheart,**

**I belong with you, you belong with me,**

**You're my sweetheart,**

**And love we need it now,**

**Let's hope for some,**

**Cause oh, we're bleeding out,**

**I belong with you, you belong with me,**

**You're my sweetheart,**

**I belong with you, you belong with me,**

**You're my sweet.**

Blaine kissed Kurt, who was panicking he was late.

"Babe, that was amazing and we sound great together if I do say so myself but we need to be going."

"Oh shit, of course! Come on, let's go, oh wait, one more thing."

Kurt turned around to face Blaine in frustration, "come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I just need to tell you that my Mum invited you round for dinner on Wednesday, she would like to meet you."

"That would be nice and I'd really like to, now, let's go!" Kurt pulled Blaine's hand.

* * *

"So, you know we are all now settled down and everything, we want to share this with you." Clara smiled at Ben who smiled back.

"What is it?" Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion.

"Me and Ben are trying for a baby!" Clara was obviously really excited.

"Yey! I'm so happy for you!" Kurt was just about to stand up and hug his aunt when she continued.

"No, one minute, that's not all! We want to ask you if you will be the baby's godfather."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's leg under the table and smiled at him. Kurt felt himself tearing up, "really? Oh my God!"

"Yeah, and your first order of duty is naming the baby."

Kurt was shocked, "me name a baby? Are you serious?"

"Well, how about, if it's a boy, can we call him Burt?"

Kurt started to cry, he was so happy but inside he didn't want to cry in front of Blaine, he felt a hand come round his back and pull him closer.

"Of course, if it's a boy, we'll name him after my Dad."

* * *

**What do you think? It all seemed a nice idea in my head haha, the song was The Lumineers, Ho Hey! Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**In My Place**

**So I didn't upload my drawing of the tent, I couldn't get Kurt or Blaine's face/posture right so I gave up as I was busy and tired but if you have any requests for me to draw a scene/a picture, just ask me, I read my reviews all the time and I'm always on twitter, QueenBeeBlaine! Really hope you are enjoying this, gonna be another sweet scene, please review!**

* * *

"Hi Mrs Anderson! Thank you for inviting me over." Kurt stepped in the front door of the Anderson household.

"Hi Kurt, I've heard a lot about you," Jane Anderson directed Kurt through to the kitchen, they walked down to the large room, "If it's not Blaine telling me every detail, it's my husband, I just felt I had to meet you."

Kurt entered the kitchen after putting his scarf and coat on the rack; he was lead to a really big table with lots of plates and a range of different servings. All the sides and worktops were immaculate with more hot food on stoves and the house in general was massive.

"Well, thank you, I really wanted to meet you too, my family, well, what's left of my family have met Blaine so, it only seemed right." Kurt smiled.

"Blaine should be down in a minute, if he isn't, you can go and let him know you're here if you want?" Jane placed a towel on the side as she turned to face Kurt.

"That would be nice." Kurt looked around in the silence as the situation got more awkward.

"IS HE HERE YET? MUM? COME UP HERE I NEED YOU TO SEE IF I LOOK OKAY!" Blaine's shouting was very rushed; he obviously had taken this very seriously.

Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from laughing but Jane laughed first. "Just play a long, I'm gonna pretend you're not here yet to make the whole thing funnier." She patted Kurt on the shoulder.

Kurt strolled round the kitchen and then had a glance around the downstairs. The house was huge, Kurt was fascinated, as he heard feet coming down the stairs, he rushed back to the kitchen.

"Well as long as he's not here yet I- KURT?!" Blaine entered the kitchen to face Kurt straight away, he went red. "You didn't hear any of that did you?" Blaine scrunched his face up.

"Every single word but I don't care, it proves all the effort that you would put in for me and you look adorable." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead. Blaine hugged back and whispered, "I love you."

Jane instructed the boys to sit down, Kurt couldn't help feel awkward around her but he didn't mention it, of course he wouldn't mention it, he wanted the night to go well but there was something that wasn't quite certain about Jane.

* * *

Later, John came home from work, that was another awkward meeting because the two hadn't seen each other in a while but he soon changed topics and everyone was speaking like a nice, proper family, Kurt felt happy that he could feel part of a family and a normal life again, it just seemed so perfect, a couple of months earlier, he'd been depressed and wanting to take his own life but now he was a changed man because of another boy who he thought he'd never find.

"When you've finished this meat and veggies and stuff, you two can go upstairs for a while, I need to speak to your dad but Blaine, you stick to your bigger room, the smaller room is a mess, everything from Christmas has just been dumped in there," Jane looked at Kurt, "It might be a nice house but you've got to have somewhere to dump the crap, but everyone has secrets!" Jane winked and gave out a giggle; she stood up and took a few empty plates to the dishwasher. Kurt wiped his mouth, "thank you Mrs Anderson, it's been lovely!"

"That's absolutely fine, you two go upstairs now." She smiled as Blaine dragged Kurt up the stairs.

"Your house is huge! Seriously, you have two bedrooms!" Kurt made his way up the last couple of steps to follow Blaine.

"I'm just lucky, I don't like to brag about this stuff because it's not nice to do that but this house is awesome, come and see my king size bed!" Blaine winked at Kurt, held his hand and pulled him into his room. He automatically started kissing Kurt against his bedroom door.

"Wait; let me see first then we can lie down on your bed!" Kurt moved around the bedroom. "This is amazing!"

Blaine jumped on his bed, "so is this bed!"

"OKAY, okay, I'm coming!" Kurt started laughing as he jumped under the sheets with him.

Blaine held Kurt round his waist from behind as they lay talking; Kurt was in full view of the room, a sliding door leading to the balcony where you could see the pool in the huge garden. The plasma TV which was nearly cinema size and the amount of technology was unreal but the best thing about the room was Blaine and he was right, his bed was the other highlight.

"You know, I was thinking," Kurt turned around to face Blaine and continued, "We could write diaries for a new year thing now and then when we are older or next year at the same time, we could read each others." Kurt looked at Blaine's reaction, "Oh no, that's a stupid idea, it's cheesy."

"No it isn't." Blaine sat up.

"But you looked at me like I'm weird!" Kurt laughed; he still had his head resting against Blaine's pillows.

"The reason I looked at you like that is because, I had all ready started one, it's something I do every year and most of it is filled with stuff about us." Blaine reached for the drawer his black, leather diary was in.

"Aw, well, you're one step ahead; I still need to buy a book to write in!" Kurt pulled Blaine back down once he had shown him the cover of the diary and put it away again.

"Maybe we should just keep the diary thing going and we should give each other the books when we are older so we can cry over thing's we remember." Kurt and Blaine both laughed, "Yeah, sounds like a plan, but what if we split up!?" Blaine pushed his way on top of Kurt and planted kisses on his mouth. "I won't let us!"

* * *

As Blaine and Kurt were 'just talking' upstairs, Jane and John had their own conversation.

"What was wrong tonight, something seemed a little different, rough day?" John helped Jane with the cleaning up.

"No, no, course not; it's just this Kurt thing."

"What about Kurt, he's a really good kid who makes ours happy!" John put the plates down.

"I don't have anything against Kurt it's just weird seeing Blaine with a boyfriend, I know I've always fully accepted him being gay and never talked him out of it but now it's actually becoming a reality, it just seems strange that I used to imagine him being with a woman and having kids."

"Well, that's not how his life has ended up and I thought we didn't have a problem with that?"

"Oh I don't, not at all; it just feels weird having my little boy all grown up!"

* * *

**So guys, from after the next chapter, all the chapters will be different important stages in their lives and the diaries will be brought into it but in the next chapter, I will bring the song In My Place into this story as promised but like I said, the story has been planned out so I know how I will set out the next chapters, they will make sense if you stick with me, please? Xx Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**In My Place**

**So this week, I noticed that chapter seven says that the foster Dad was called Harry and then I changed it to James form there, I didn't mean to and can confirm, to cover any confusion, It's supposed to say James! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was Kurt's last day as a senior. Blaine visited McKinley to wish Kurt good luck for his graduation. It had passed Kurt's 18th birthday, Blaine had promised that the day of his birthday, he would take him shopping and buy him anything he wanted, Kurt had rejected until the day of his birthday and Blaine had dragged him to his car. They had kept up with the diaries and not let each other have a peak. Clara and Ben had all ready had three scans and were having a really positive pregnancy. Anyway, the day of graduation had arrived, Blaine had skipped class to visit, he was quite down at the fact Kurt would be leaving school and he wouldn't but he had to get over it.

Blaine popped his head round the corner of a corridor, he smiled when he spotted Kurt clearing his locker and preparing his clothes for graduation.

"Hey you." Blaine approached his boyfriend. "You nervous?"

"A little, but I suppose, once it's done, it's done." Kurt hugged Blaine. "And then I can wait for you and we can be happy, grow old together and face whatever else comes up in this life."

Blaine hugged back, "You'll be fine, just smile and then after this whole thing is over, you can find a job and we can start saving up for when we buy our own house! See; just think of all the positives."

They broke the hug, Kurt nodded and then they started walking towards the auditorium.

* * *

"WOOO, IT'S OVER!" Blaine heard a lot of cheering coming from the side of the stage door but then he noticed Kurt sat on his own after all the others from graduation had poured out of the door. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm just putting some more of my stuff into this bag then I'm all done. In fact, come over here, I wanna explain something to you."

"What's that?" Blaine slowly walked up to Kurt and sat in the chair at the side of him.

"Me and you met when I was going through a bad time and all my emotions were weird and mentally, I wasn't myself. I know you know all this but I've never actually thanked you for all you've done for me, you've helped me get back on my feet and now look at me, also, we're stronger than I ever thought, I never imagined meeting someone as amazing as you and now, here you are. The thing is, there's been this one song that keeps going through my head which explains how me and you have managed all of this, you had to wait for me to love you as much as you love me and now, we're at that stage. I should have sung this song to you a long time ago but, I didn't really have the courage."

The music started to play and Blaine smiled a little then joined in with Kurt.

_**In my place, in my place,**_

_**Were lines that I couldn't change,**_

_**I was lost oh yeah,**_

_**I was lost, I was lost,**_

_**Crossed lines that I shouldn't have crossed,**_

_**I was lost oh yeah,**_

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**_

_**Yeah, how long must you pay for it?**_

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**_

_**Oh for it,**_

_**I was scared, I was scared,**_

_**Tired and underprepared,**_

_**But I'll wait for it,**_

_**If you go, if you go,**_

_**Leave me down here on my own,**_

_**Then I'll wait for you, yeah,**_

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**_

_**Yeah, how long must you pay for it?**_

_**Yeah, how long must you pay for it?**_

_**Oh for it,**_

_**Sing it please, please, please,**_

_**Come back and sing to me, to me, me,**_

_**Come on and sing it out, now, now,**_

_**Come on and sing it out, to me, me,**_

_**Come back and sing it,**_

_**In my place, in my place, **_

_**Were lines that I couldn't change,**_

_**I was lost oh yeah, oh yeah**_

"I know it's not really appropriate right now but-"

Blaine threw his arms around Kurt, "But it was perfect and I understood everything in that song and how it relates, now let's concentrate on our future, it's gonna be amazing!"

* * *

The months had passed and Blaine was just coping with being a senior.

Blaine heard the bell ring and left his class, he walked down the corridor and his phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi babe, Clara has gone in to labour, Ben is staying there with her until she's allowed to come home, I think I'm gonna be home alone after I've visited later, could you come over after school so you can come and visit them with me?"

"Course I could godfather to be!" Blaine smiled, he knew Kurt would be excited too but his tone was very rushed, he was clearly nervous.

"Okay, thank you, just come straight over, love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"How is she?" Kurt held Blaine's hand even tighter as Ben answered him.

"She's fine, come through and see your godson!"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "Come on baby, let's go and see him." Kurt nodded and smiled.

As they entered the room and saw the beautiful baby boy, Kurt started to cry while smiling endlessly.

"Hello baby." Kurt broke his voice and managed to get the words out.

Ben placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Burt, his name, like we all agreed."

* * *

More time passed and Kurt looked towards getting a job, he'd been doing an awful lot of babysitting for Clara but he thought it was about time he started saving for when he and Blaine moved out and got their own place, Blaine had all ready started saving.

Kurt applied for one job which appealed to him. The day he received the letter for the interview, he invited Blaine round so they both could read it.

"Tell me what it says, tell me, please!" Blaine tried snatching the letter until Kurt jumped at Blaine, they both fell onto the couch and Kurt whispered, "I got the job."

"You got the job? YOU GOT THE JOB!" Blaine smiled, he was so proud of Kurt; he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "I love you, you'll smash it."

* * *

Kurt's first day of work had been quite amazing, his boss, Isabelle had made a great connection and Kurt's designs for the new biggest fashion items were positive, he was on his way to a great life with great success.

Blaine and Kurt had gotten married in NYC at the age of 21; they had managed to get the date before Kurt turned 22 so they were the same age. Sure they had had many disagreements and arguments along the way like when they didn't agree on the colours for the wedding and when Kurt needed to go on a trip with work for a week and Blaine couldn't handle it but now, now they were on their way. Blaine had landed a job at an office which was management for a music industry, he wasn't happy because he wished he could have been signed buy the company as an artist but this job was paying him so much for doing so little and it's a good job he wasn't a successful artist touring the world as he and Kurt had a baby on the way.

They had decided to use Kurt's sperm for the first baby, it had cost them a lot, but it was worth it, when their little boy was born in November, they named him Callum, he looked a lot like Kurt.

When Callum turned four and the family had settled down, Blaine suggested having another because it was the best thing that had ever happened, it had brought them all closer and made a huge impact so the next year, in April, their next child, Amelia, was born. They used Kurt's sperm again because Blaine had insisted, they had argued over the fact that Blaine hadn't used his but secretly, Blaine knew that Kurt would want more kids so he wanted to save his sperm for then.

He was right, three years later, Kurt suggested having another, Blaine's sperm was used and they named their second son, Oscar. They didn't know that this would cause problems with Blaine's parents as birthdays and Christmas', Oscar would get more than Callum and Amelia because he was Blaine's. They sorted it though and warned Blaine's parents not to do it.

A year later, Kurt gave Blaine the same chance he had and they had their last child with Blaine's sperm. Grace. She was a beautiful girl with curls like Blaine's but there was something wrong, when Grace was a few months old, doctors realised a problem with her hearing. It wasn't normal, it turned out, she was deaf. Grace got a hearing aid and the whole family had to learn and use sign language all the time.

It was a struggle, it took everyone a long time to learn it properly but after five years of constant sign language, it got to a point where it came naturally, they couldn't remember not using it!

* * *

Back to now.

Kurt cleaned the front room and then strolled into bed, he waited for Blaine who was tucking the kids into bed, it was his turn tonight.

Blaine checked on Callum who had been at a party.

"You okay?"

"Dad, I'm seventeen, I'm absolutely fine!"

"I know you are, I'm just checking, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Blaine shut the door; teenagers were always like that though weren't they? Short conversations and moody, Blaine remembered being like that himself.

He opened the door to see Amelia, she was now twelve, just maturing and starting high school.

"Goodnight honey." Blaine only said it to double check she was asleep and then put all of his daughters school work in a pile before leaving her room.

Next, he went to see Oscar.

"What are you doing up playing with these at this time, you're supposed to be asleep."

Blaine helped Oscar tidy the toys on the floor and then scooped his son up from the floor and put him in bed.

"Sorry Daddy, I started to tidy up but I got distracted."

"It's okay; just get some sleep now please, goodnight." Blaine kissed his son's head.

Before going getting in bed with Kurt, he went to check that Grace was in her own bed.

He popped his head round the door to check. She was fast asleep, this was the first night she'd been asleep in her own bed in a long time.

"They're all asleep, what are you doing?" Blaine sunk into the bed at the side of Kurt.

"You kept up with your diary didn't you?"

"Yep, course I did, it was a deal."

"Let's read them now then, that was part of the deal."

* * *

**The next chapters will be looking back at the diaries, it will be a diary entry then going back in time to that date. Hope you enjoy, the song in this chapter was In My Place by Coldplay (the name of the fic)**


	18. Chapter 18

**In My Place**

**So, the diaries thing will start now, hope you like it and you understand the format/layout and the way I present it, just comment (review) if you don't understand it. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Kurt opened Blaine's diary and started flicking through the book until he came across dates he wanted to start from.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today my Dad asked me to go for a coffee with this guy called Kurt. I really like him, I think we could probably be great friends after this or even more than that because I opened up to him so much that I managed to tell him that I was gay and it turns out, he is too! I'm looking forward to meeting up with him again, I have his number, maybe I should text him? I might do that. I might also stop rambling on because I'm starting to sound stupid; today has been a good day and really successful in my opinion. Goodnight. **_

Blaine flicked through Kurt's diary. Kurt had said, when they were younger, that he hadn't started a diary, but secretly, he had, it was the only place where he could scribble all his thoughts and feelings, he just didn't want to tell Blaine until this day because he was embarrassed of what Blaine would say but they had both done the same thing.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**It's been a couple of weeks since my Dad died now and I've finally found the courage to go and meet with John Anderson. I'll come back later and let you know how it went...**_

_**...So, today has been great, I've finally made some progress and I've been given medication which should help me through mentally. Whether I'll take them or not is another thing.**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**So, today, I sat in my car before the appointment, I knew it would be a positive day and I was right! I met this guy called Blaine, John's son, he introduced us and now, I finally have someone who can help me through all of this crazy shit that's happened this year. He's really cool and I can't wait to go out with him again, oh, by the way, he was checking out my ass today. I saw him.**_

They both kept looking up at each other when they read over something which made them laugh, blush or cry but continued to read.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**After everything I have written in here about helping Kurt and trying to get him back on track, today, I couldn't help it, it just happened. I KISSED HIM. Well, he kissed me, we were in his kitchen and I tried and tried to tell him how much I've fallen for him, just like I've confessed in here but it ended up, HE KISSED ME! Oh my God. Best day of my life. Goodnight.**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I've never loved anyone as much as I love Kurt, I can't wait to share the rest of my life with him, oh and, he's an amazing singer, I heard him at sectionals today, hope he liked my song which I devoted to him, I'll text him tomorrow and stuff, I'm kind of in my own little world right now painting rainbows and feeling lovely butterflies, but anyway, goodnight. I think I might be going in sane.**_

They continued to read and then they got to their first Christmas together.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**The best Christmas gift ever today, I've moved back in with Clara and Ben, I'm so happy, and to top it all off, Blaine is here, we might have had a little phase of not being together but I don't even know why I argued with him, I love him to pieces. When we were talking tonight, we both promised that we would write diaries and give them each other when we're older. I never believe anyone when they say they'll stick around because I'm Kurt Hummel and that never happens to me but I think I can finally accept the fact that someone will be sticking by me. We have also been talking about our first time together, we want to go camping! I'll write tomorrow, right now, I'm going jumping into bed with Blaine because it's freezing and he's throwing cushions at me to get my attention. It's been the best Christmas ever, I even took Blaine to visit my Dad's grave stone and it was perfect. Love you Dad, R.I.P, I'll never forget you.**_

* * *

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**So, today was the day, mine and Blaine's first time, wow, this camping idea was the best he's ever had, I honestly thought I'd hate it, the thought of insects and sleeping on the floor, ew, but anyway, it was fantastic. We stink of sweat and it's kind of hot but I would never complain about that moment, it was perfect and I never wanna forget it.**_

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**After having the most amazing Christmas ever with Kurt, yesterday, I lost my virginity to Kurt too! Wow! We went camping and the moment was perfect but today will be a short entry because I'm supposed to be calling him right now so I gotta go. Love him forever. Oh but there's one thing, after everything I've written in here about him, we agreed to read each other's diary when we're older! It's so tempting to scribble everything out but I love him too much, all these feelings are true and he deserves to see this.**_

They both looked up with a tear in their eyes but kissed them away and carried on. Their wedding.

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**So, five months ago, I was on one knee in the middle of Paris asking Kurt if he'd marry me. Now, I'm in a suit, sat on my bed, shaking like mad, I have a glass of water on the side which I'm scared of spilling. I'm only writing in here because I have nothing else to do right now that will calm me down. Man, I wish Kurt could come and give me a hug; that would take all my nerves away. The only reason I'm so nervous is because I don't want anything to go wrong. Everything is planned, we've practised but I'm just so nervous. Oh shit, that's my Dad's car outside waiting for me. Hope this goes to plan. Love you Kurt.**_

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I've planned this day since I was five. I used to act this out with figures and toys but I never used two male characters to play me and my partner, I used two animals, they never have a gender when they're toys, they're just a colour, I used them because I wasn't sure of the gender my partner would be. All the other boys I knew spoke about girls and how they wanted girlfriends, but I was always confused about that sort of stuff. But now, NOW, thanks to Burt Hummel, (R.I.P) he was so understanding of my sexuality and now I'm getting married to the man I love, Blaine Anderson. My one true love who will never be replaced by anyone. Time to go, hope our honeymoon will be amazing, of course it will, we're in love. Oh my God that sounds cheesy.**_

* * *

"This is amazing, don't you think?" Kurt placed his bags down in their little Villa on the beach in Santa Cruz, he walked up to Blaine who was standing at the side of their huge bed.

Blaine put his arms around Kurt. "Of course it is, and now, we're gonna shut the curtains, undress each other and have wonderful sex, when we're done, we're gonna go and swim in the sea, but you have to get dressed first because your body belongs to me and no one else, not even fish in the sea are allowed to see it apart from me, now lie down while I get you undressed."

Blaine pushed Kurt down on the bed, who was laughing away to himself, Blaine smiled and then started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt.

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Blaine and I have decided it's time for our first child! Our surrogate mother, Anne, has accepted to take on the role and be here with us until the baby is born, she's done this before so we're all confident with the situation, I just wish I could speed up time a little, our first child, my sperm, I HAVE offered Blaine the chance but he refused, he wants me to use my sperm for our first child. Anyway, I've had a hard day designing at work so I'm gonna go and join my husband in bed.**_

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Kurt and I are having our first child! Can't wait! Our life has been amazing together so far and now we'll be having our own child, like we always talked about! Aw, I'm gonna love this baby with all my heart and soul.**_

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**He's here! Oh my God, Anne went into labour today, we got to the hospital, waited for hours, helped her through this and then, he was born, our little baby Callum! He has my eyes, he's adorable and I think I have good baby fashion idea's I would like to bring to the table at work soon, but now, I'm gonna go and curl up in bed with Blaine and prepare for our first night of madness! AH!**_

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I never thought I'd cry, I thought it'd be Kurt who cried when our child was born but it was me! Jesus, it was the best moment of my life. My son. He's gorgeous, my Mum and Dad have said they'll wait until tomorrow before they come and visit but now, I'm gonna go and check on Callum and Kurt, my husband needs rest too, he's been up with so much energy all day, don't know where he stores it, wish I could have some!**_

* * *

Kurt was wrapped in Blaine's arms. It was 2am, they had all been asleep since 11pm so it was really good for their first night as a family. Then, the crying began.

"I'll get him." Kurt began to sit up.

Blaine gently pulled his husband back down on the bed, "no, I'll go, you've been up all day doing everything."

"Okay."

Blaine brought Callum to their bed and handed him to Kurt, they got a bottle and started feeding Callum.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I'll update soon xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**In My Place**

**Been quite busy with school, had exams but I got an A in one of them so I'm really happy! And thank you for the reviews! I'd like to thank the people who review every week, Sarahamanda Klaine, Rori Potter and JGgirl! **** xxx**

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Now that me and Kurt have two kids, our jobs have kind of had to take a side step, we've had to take a break, as soon as Amelia turns one year old and we feel it's okay to leave her with a sitter like Callum, we can go back to work but for now, this decision has been made.**_

* * *

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**I'm glad Amelia is here now but I still don't understand why Blaine didn't want to use his sperm for this child. Maybe he's planning something but what if we don't have any more kids? He won't have had that chance that I've had and that's unfair.**_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**I know full well that Kurt will want more kids, he loves Callum and Amelia to pieces, I mean, I do to but I just know that Kurt will want more kids with how adapted he gets, that's when I'll use my sperm I just wanted to give Kurt a chance.**_

"Kurt, where's Callum's new coat?" Blaine pushed loads of things out of his way to try and find the Mickey Mouse duffle coat.

"It's in his backpack." Kurt got Amelia dressed while Blaine tried to be quiet so he wouldn't wake Callum.

Amelia was slowly falling asleep, finally, Kurt and Blaine had a moment to themselves but Callum was due to wake up soon. Blaine walked through to Kurt and left the door half open in Callum's room.

He whispered, "They're finally asleep?"

"Yep, finally!" Kurt sank down on his bed and then realised the shuffling coming from Amelia's bed.

"Oh please no." Kurt and Blaine kept quiet until she was still again.

"Callum is due to wake up soon anyway but don't worry, if you want to get a little sleep, I'll get him."

"No, we can't, if we're going to Clara's then we better just wait until they wake up, have you got all Callum's stuff together?"

Blaine sat with Kurt and put an arm around him pulling him in closer. "Yes I have but please stop worrying, you need rest, I think we should have an early night tonight, when we get home, we'll feed the kids, have something to eat ourselves and then we'll catch some sleep."

"What if the kids wake up?" Kurt put his arms around Blaine.

"Then, I'll wake up with them and try not to wake you; I'll even take them downstairs with me."

"Okay." Kurt closed his eyes, the silence was beautiful.

"Hey, look at me." Kurt lifted his head, opened his eyes and looked at Blaine. "I love you." Blaine kissed his head.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**See, what did I tell you, now that Callum is three and Amelia is two, Kurt has asked if we can have another child and guess who said yes? I've also agreed to use my sperm this time. Can't wait! Anne is in the process of getting pregnant for us so, in nine months, we'll have another baby!**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Another baby? ANOTHER? I must be mad but I can't help it. Blaine is finally using his sperm! I always talk about this but he wouldn't listen to me before but this time, he has!**_

* * *

_**-9 Months later-**_

_**Dear Diary**_

_**Oscar is here! He's got the curliest hair I've ever seen and I'm dating Blaine so I'm allowed to judge! He's beautiful though, the only thing now is, I want a baby girl from Blaine's sperm so I can play with her hair! No I'm joking; I would just love to have two girls and two boys.**_

_**Dear Diary**_

_**He looks exactly like me! He has curlier hair than me and that's saying something! Wow, he's beautiful and I'm crying right now, my tears are smudging my handwriting but I honestly don't care, I need to go and check on everyone now but I've never been happier, love my family!**_

* * *

"Callum, are you coming watching fireworks with us?" Blaine asked Callum who was on his laptop sat in his room.

"I dunno."

"Could you make your mind up please?" Blaine folded his arms as Kurt turned up behind Blaine with Oscar and Amelia.

"Are you seriously giving him a choice? Callum, get dressed and move it, you're coming!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him away.

Callum was twelve, Amelia was eleven and, because it had taken Anne a little longer to get pregnant with Oscar, he was nine.

They went to a firework display as a family, they got wrapped up, Blaine carried Oscar on his shoulders for most of the night and Amelia stayed with Kurt, she wasn't feeling too well but Callum was always behind Kurt and Blaine because he was texting.

"Told you we should have left him at home, look at him." Kurt looked back.

"Yeah but he's only twelve so I don't wanna leave him and, we're gonna lose him to technology sometime soon, and new friends so I'm just tryna keep the family life going for as long as possible."

"Fair enough." Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's and they gripped each other tight.

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Three years ago I was talking to Blaine about having another girl and now, we're nearly having her. Anne is due to give birth anytime soon, I'm glad she was only eighteen when she had Callum because she's been able to be our only surrogate, it might sound stupid but I knew she was who Blaine and I would want to have all our kids and now she's only thirty two so we'll make this baby the last.**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**We're having our last child soon. I can't wait because then our family will be complete and in two months, we can spend our first Christmas together! The only gift I want this year is our family to be perfect and have no problems.**_

* * *

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**She's here! We've decided to call her Grace, she's perfect. Her hair is also very curly and she has Blaine's eyes just like Oscar. Aw, we'll be spending our first Christmas as a family.**_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**She looks exactly the same as Oscar did when he was born. My hair has an effect on my children too and I feel sorry for them, it will cause them so many problems as they grow older but hopefully I can help them, I've had experience with handling it!**_

* * *

"Grace! Grace baby!" Blaine sat on his bed with Grace lay down in front of him, he sat with his legs crossed trying to play with her but he noticed something. "Grace, look over here!" Blaine clapped his hands.

"Is everything okay, you don't look too happy?" Kurt entered the room with some laundry and placed it in the correct places around the room.

"I think there's something wrong with Grace."

"Don't be silly, she's perfect." Kurt went behind Blaine and put his arms around Blaine's neck watching Grace shuffle around on the bed.

"I know she is, but I don't mean like that, I mean, well, I think she might be-"

"Spit it out."

"I think our daughter might be deaf."

"How do you know? How can you tell?"

"Watch this." Blaine clapped his hands in the complete other direction to where Grace was looking and she didn't even turn to look.

"I know she's trying to roll over and stuff but she doesn't even react, you might say that it's too early for her to react to us or something but Oscar, Callum and Amelia always gave us some acknowledgement."

"I know what you mean; maybe we should take her to the doctors for a check up and just mention our concerns." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. Blaine looked a little angry.

"Yeah, we will."

"What's up?"

"I just don't know how me and you can pick up on this and we aren't doctors, we have nothing to do with hospitals but someone who is qualified hasn't managed to tell us that our baby might be deaf."

"Don't worry, we'll sort it all."

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today was the day of Grace's check up, she was tested and it turns out, she needs a hearing aid. Next month, on December 5**__**th**__**, we have to take her to the hospital to sort it and have it installed.**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I'm quite worried, my daughter has been confirmed deaf today and next month, she has to have a hearing aid fitted in. I don't want it to make her cry or anything so they better be gentle. The best Christmas present for me this year will be my little girl being able to hear her Dad say her name for the first time, I know Kurt feels the same but he's just nervous.**_

Kurt let Blaine hold Grace's hand while she had the hearing aid fitted because he was worried about it.

"Don't worry; this will only take a minute."

Once it had been fitted and Grace had finished crying, it was time to turn it on and see her reaction.

Blaine had to lay Grace down on a small bed while they turned it on and then say something to her to see if she reacted, everyone else watched from the window outside because the first time a baby could hear something might be scary and too loud so they just let Blaine and Kurt go in the room to talk to her.

"You go first." Kurt wrapped his arm in Blaine's.

"You sure?"

"Yep, of course."

They stood at the side of Grace.

"Hello baby girl."

Grace reached for her head and looked like she was going to cry but then she turned her head to face Blaine and smiled. _**She smiled.**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today was the day that Grace had her hearing aid fitted. It was all successful and all my nerves have gone! I need to help Blaine now, we've been given some sheets with sign language learning tips.**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**My baby girl can now hear me, I'm so happy, today I said hello to her and she smiled back at me! SHE SMILED! That feeling was unbelievable; I can't put it into words but wow. Now I know she can hear mine and Kurt's voice, that's the only Christmas present I ever wanted.**_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! X I'll update again soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for keeping up with this story, gonna try and finish it soon because I have another story planned! Please keep checking for new stories I update, I'll let you know what I call it and when I start it but for now, this chapter will be in the present tense instead of the diaries thing xx and by the way, sorry it's short and sweet!

* * *

"I can't read anymore, look at me, I'm blubbering like a baby!" Kurt closed the diary and wiped a tear from his eye as Blaine threw his arms around him.

"Then we don't have to read anymore babe, jeez, that wasn't one of my best idea's doing the diaries thing, look at us!"

"Hey, it was a wonderful idea! Actually, it was beautiful, I know I'm crying but honestly, it's the sweetest feeling reading them. You don't show your true emotions a lot Blaine because you want to be the man of the house and stuff, I get that, I really do but these things in the book that you wrote, now I know how you really felt about stuff, I always knew what you really felt secretly because I know you too well, I just didn't admit it but this has confirmed it." Kurt wiped a tear from Blaine's cheek.

"God I love you. I can't imagine my life with anyone else ever."

"Good! Because there's no escaping now!"

Kurt and Blaine laughed a little.

"That sounded like I actually sit and think about being with others, just so you know, I would never do that."

Kurt stood up, "I know you don't, you don't get the time to think of anyone but us, come on, Grace is shouting for us."

Blaine followed Kurt to the door of Graces room whilst rubbing his back.

"Hey honey, did you want us?" Kurt smiled, they still had to talk even when signing to their daughter.

She nodded in reply and ran to Kurt, she signed, "please can I get in your bed?"

"Of course you can sweetie, come on!"

It was 2am, Kurt, Blaine and Grace had been huddled together for a while when Blaine was woken by the bedroom door opening a little.

* * *

"Dad, Callum woke me up." Oscar wondered in and jumped in the bed at the side of Blaine.

Blaine made room for his son before realising what he had said, "wait, what do you mean he woke you up?"

"He's gone out to that party at his friends, Adam? He said he told you he was allowed to go."

Blaine tapped Kurt on the shoulder and quietly tried to wake him, "babe, did Callum tell you he was going to a party? Now?"

"No, what are you talking about?"

"He's woke Oscar up and told him he was allowed, I'm gonna go try and ring him, let Oscar cuddle up with you."

Blaine was gone for around ten minutes. Kurt tried to go to sleep with the kids but he just couldn't close his eyes without getting worried. When Blaine re-entered the room, he felt more confident that his son was okay after having a shouting at by Blaine.

"So what did he say? Did you ground him?" Kurt knew Blaine wouldn't let him get away with it so easy.

"Kurt, he's not answering my calls, I'm going looking for him, I'll drive to Adams house."

Kurt was more worried than he'd ever been, he didn't show it when he was kissing his husband and wishing him luck in finding him but he was that scared that he left the kids in bed while he went to sit in the front room, he'd been an idiot as a teen, he hadn't coped well at all but to see his own kids go through the same, even if it was just parties, it was heartbreaking.

It was 5am, Kurt didn't know what to do, Blaine hadn't got back, something clearly wasn't right.

Kurt's phone rang. Blaine.

He wanted to answer it desperately but he felt like he'd been kicked in the gut.

He swiped his phone.

"H-hello?"

"Sit down."

"What?"

"Please, just sit down Kurt, I'm two minutes away, I can't explain over the phone."

Kurt sat on the couch hugging a cushion tight wearing just his briefs.

Blaine entered.

His shirt was all wrinkled and had dark damp patches on it.

He took Kurt's hands and knelt in front of him.

"Listen, there was a party, there WAS. When I got there, the house had been abandoned."

"So where is he?" Kurt looked around.

"I noticed cars speeding down the next road, I followed them."

"So is he in the car?" Kurt searched the room again.

"His friend, Adam, he's involved in drugs and shit, the car with Adam, Callum and a few others of their friends were in was getting chased by another car with older men in."

"Blaine! Just tell me where he is, please!" Tears started to fall from Kurt's eyes.

"The car ended up skidding of the road, Callum is in hospital babe, we need to get someone to come and watch the kids and we need to get down there, he's in a critical condition, he was trapped between the door and the road."


	21. Chapter 21

So, this will be the last chapter, it's been really good writing and getting your feedback, I am currently starting a new story called Make Love Your Goal, have a read, I'll probably post the first chapter tonight if I get a chance to write it up. It's always nice reading your reviews so please keep doing it if you read my new story. Sorry that last nights was so short, I had to rush because I was tired, it was Christmas and it was really late. I hope you've enjoyed it, please review after the last chapter and feel free to Send me a PM about new stories I write. :) xx

* * *

"He's a very lucky kid! I've never had a case where such a bad accident has still got all the people involved, alive and well. He's through here." The nurse lead Kurt and Blaine to Callum's room. "He insists there is nothing wrong but he needs rest, his arm is broken and his leg is badly bruised, he has a slight cut to his neck because of his seatbelt and a cut to the head but they have been taken care of and there's nothing too serious but Callum, you did want to know about your friends." The nurse looked at Callum, "I'm afraid Adam has been arrested for the use and possession of drugs, your other friend, Josh, he is fine and he's resting, I'll leave you to it."

Blaine nodded at the nurse as she walked by, "thank you."

Kurt sat on Callum's bed, "I told you that Adam was trouble and you never listened to me, I knew he would end up getting you involved in something major like this."

"I'm sorry, I just can't say no to him because-"

Kurt interrupted, "because he is popular and if you fall out with him, you automatically become a normal kid with no friends who mean anything to you."

"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"Because I've seen it enough times when I was in school, that happened to loads of kids but you have just pushed this too far, you make it look like we don't care about you, just because Adams mum and dad don't care what he's up to doesn't mean that me and your dad don't care about you. We love you."

Callum looked down in guilt as Blaine joined Kurt and placed an arm round him. "Don't get yourself all worked up again baby. He's right though Callum, telling Oscar that you were allowed is unacceptable and you are grounded for a month, but maybe that will give you time to recover anyway so I don't see it as a punishment." Blaine hugged Kurt and rubbed his back as Callum kept apologising for his actions, they all went home a couple of hours later and Blaine picked Oscar, Grace and Amelia up from Clara's house.

As time went on, all the kids learnt from their mistakes, they developed as a family and went their own ways. Blaine ended up becoming the manager of a record label signing big names earning a lot of money. Kurt had his own range of clothes that he had designed and put a lot of effort into, he had managed to break into the fashion industry with his great ideas. Callum trained at a lot of things including football but finally found his true talents in art, he went on to study and ended up moving away to work near to his desired education destination. Amelia was at university developing acting skills, at least one of the family would end up famous! Oscar was in his third year of high school so he was a chick magnet and had countless girls round all the time, Kurt got worried because the amount of girls he was hanging around with but then he thought, maybe it could turn him gay? The amount of girls all over him was great for his son to experiment was his sexuality. Blaine wasn't always sure however, even though Kurt had told him that Oscar was the only boy so they probably give him manicures, he was still worried, that made Blaine give him the sex talk.

* * *

Blaine finished the talk and joined Kurt in bed.

"How did it go?" Kurt cuddled up to Blaine.

"There was a lot of giggling." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was nervous." Kurt gently slapped Blaine's arm and started to laugh. Blaine grinned.

"You idiot, you're not funny."

Blaine cuddled up to Kurt from behind, "why are you laughing then Mr?" Blaine started kissing kurt's neck.

"Because your stupidness is laughable."

* * *

Grace had gone on to develop her sign language skills. Unlike most girls at the age of 9, she wanted to become a sign language teacher.

The kids had all gone chasing their dreams, Kurt and Blaine grew older together and took holidays every now and again. For 60 year old men, they were still fit, it was just the grey hair making them look older.

"Oh my god, I don't even remember how we used to fit sex in our schedule when the kids were home." Blaine rested back on the bed all sweaty and out of breath.

"We didn't!" Kurt laughed while pulling his clothes back on.

"Sorry, I was desperate for it. And why are you getting dressed, get back here beautiful."

"I know you were, you've been begging me all week now move your sweet little ass because our kids are coming round to spend Christmas with us."

The kids arrived one by one all coming from different destinations. When grace arrived, Blaine tried to learn new sign language from his daughter. Oscar arrived with his new partner, and Kurt was right, his partner was Ethan, their son was gay. Callum arrived with a massive file of art work he had brought back with him for the holidays including Blaine and kurt's Christmas present, a huge family portrait! Eventually, Amelia arrived, she had been at rehearsals for her first production, West Side Story.

After presents had been given out and Christmas dinner had been served, Amelia started a song which the whole family joined in on.

Have yourself a merry little christmas  
Let your heart be light  
Next year all our troubles will be  
Out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little christmas  
Make the yule-tide gay  
Next year all our troubles will be  
Miles away  
Once again as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Will be near to us once more  
Someday soon, we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Until then, well have to muddle through somehow  
So have yourself a merry little christmas now.


End file.
